Naruto: OP as Fk
by psychopath556
Summary: Title says it all, OP Naruto, character bashing, harem and all the good stuff that makes up a good OP Naruto fic, i give a brief run down of some of what the fiction will contain in the first chapter, Flamers not welcome-On Hiatus Until Further Notice- sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all, as you've no doubt guessed this is another one of my Naruto fictions, by now you all know my favourite thing in a Naruto fiction and that is an OP Naruto, and what can an OP Naruto fiction not be without, you got it, Character bashing, that and a harem, of which this fiction will have both, it will differ from my other Naruto fiction in a few ways, one we won't be starting off before the academy, Naruto will have been the class clown hiding his strength the entire way through it, sorry if you don't like that, if you want to see him kick ass in the academy my Naruto the true Uzumaki fiction is more for you, this fiction is different in that way.**

 **Two Naruto and Kiba aren't friends and Kiba is kind of a douche here, but Naruto and Tsume will fix that down the line**

 **Three, Sakura and Sasuke bashing will be occurring in this fiction, cause I can't help but bash the Emo, but Sakura will be getting redemption later on, Sasuke I don't know about yet I might but as it stands no**

 **This fiction will have an OC insert thrown in here and there to make it interesting, how things happened will be shown in Flash backs cause I want to get right into the team placements**

 **For the most part this fiction will be in the 1st person perspective, I wanted to give it a try so that's that.**

 **My last note is that I detest Flamers, if you don't have anything useful to review don't leave one, if you do I'll just ignore it, I don't have time for worthless flamers, but if you have something helpful to say by all means leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter or in a PM, if you want to plead with me to make a drastic change to my fiction plan forget it now, this is my fiction, while I may not own Naruto, I enjoy writing my own way unless I decide to change something it will not be changed. Recommendations may be made but no demands.**

 **Alright enjoy the read and leave a good detailed review thanks =)**

 **Beta version uploaded- 10/06/16- Beta by Ryujomaru15**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- Kurama/demon talking

 **'Hello'** \- Kurama/demon mental talking

 ** _'Hello'_** \- Kurama/demon thoughts

 ** _"HELLO"-_** Author breaking the 4th wall

(will only happen occasionally)

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

* * *

I stare up at a stone ceiling as I run my hand through my spikey blond hair as I lie on a small corner bed with plain white sheets. The walls around me are plain stone and plaster, covered in a grey paint that has faded and chipped over the years. I take in a breath as I swing my legs out of bed, tossing the covers aside I stand up hearing a lot of popping coming from my joints as I stretches after a long night in bed, _'Damn that feels good.'_

I start walking as I clap my hands once as the lights come on showing the interior of the hidden bunker I use as my safe haven. The only true last place I actually feel safe in this Kami forsaken village. I walk into the bathroom flipping the tap as cold water fills the basin, after a second I turn it off and splash the cold water in my face feeling myself awaken fully from my half asleep state. I relax my feet on the cold slate flooring as take another breath before opening my eyes.

I look in the mirror as my blue eyes looked back at me as I let a slight grin come to my lips, _'Finally todays the day, no more clowning around, it's been four year but it will all have been worth in when I Naruto Uzumaki become a shinobi.'_

I look myself over in the mirror, my body was muscular and well tones not an inch of wasted fat or skin, but then that's what you get for training your ass off for three and a half years. I let my eyes trace down his abs to fall on something I have long since grown accustomed to, the Hakke Fūin (Eight Trigrams Seal).

 _'You awake Kurama?'_ I called out mentally in my mind waiting for the rough voice to respond.

 ** _'Ay, Kit I'm awake, and I'm looking forward to the show today it's been a long time coming'_ the Dark voice responded.**

 _'That is has',_ I flex my neck once more to the left and right letting two loud pops echo out, "after today I can finally have stop putting on that kami ugly track suit, and show the world the real Naruto Uzumaki."

I drop my slacks as I walk into the shower and let the cold water wash over my body, cold shower nothing like it to get the blood pumping, before turning it to a more comfortable temperature.

After leaving the shower I grab a towel and begin to dry myself off, walking over to the other side of bunker towards my closet.

The concrete bunker was the only safe haven I had in the whole village sure there was Hokage-Jiji's office no one would dare lay a finger on me in front of Jiji, but I couldn't live there. My apartment, what was left of it, wasn't safe at all. Everyone in the village knew where I lived and they all wanted me dead, well, as close as they could beat me to it at least, the majority of them anyway like 99.7% did, but that was only counting the adults, I have had my share of beatings and attacks over the years, but the military police never gave a damn. Hell I could even remember some of them watching as it happened and some even taking part, _'Bunch of lousy bastards'_ , but they always left me alive not wanting to risk what was inside me getting out.

 ** _'Oie I'm right here you know.'_**

 _'Sorry Kurama, but it's true.'_

 ** _'I know but that will all change.'_**

 _'Damn straight.'_

I walked over to the wardrobe now dry and began pulling on my new gear, that I had 'acquired' over the past six months from those shops that had 'accidently' over charged me at five times the normal price. Never got caught of course, but I can think of a group that would love to prove I did.

The civilian council, has been trying to screw me over since I could walk, I only put that together after I found out all the secrets Hokage-Jiji and the rest of them have been hiding from me, and let me tell you I was pissed.

I had been pulled into my subconscious after a rather brutal attack, well a more brutal than normal attack, and found myself waking up in a dark abys sitting on the floor with water dripping all around me and in front of me a massive barred door, and on the other side was the biggest set of teeth I have ever seen.

 ** _'He-he-he thanks kid.'_**

 _'And the foulest breath.'_

 ** _'What you want me to rip you to..."_**

 ** _"ENOUGH, KURAMA STOP INTERUPTING NARUTO, AND NARUTO STOP DISSING THE SENSATIVE FOX OVER HERE"_**

 ** _'I'm not sensitive!'_**

 ** _"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT"_**

 ** _'Or what, what ya going to do'_**

 ** _"HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF THE NINE TAILS FOX IT'S A CUTE AND CUDDLY NINE TAILS BUNNY RABBIT INSTEAD"_**

 ** _'…..'_**

 ** _"THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK, NOW NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS NARUTO CONTINUE"_**

 _'Thanks author-Sama, anyway…'_

Needless to say the teeth wasn't very pleased with what had been going on outside and finally decided to make himself known, and I of course was freaking out as the massive nine tailed fox in front of me, things progressed after I finally calmed down and the fox told me everything, about it, about the past, who I was, and what happened the night of the attack, how he was pulled out and made to attack the village, after that the two of us came to an understanding, in exchange for his power and knowledge I would be a better container and also promise if I ever came across the man that controlled him that night I would end him.

After that whole incident I started training a whole lot more, in secret of course couldn't let those bastards from the civilian council catch me actually getting stronger if they did they'd do their worst and get me kicked from the academy and I'll be damned if I'm going to be under their thumb for the rest of my life, at least if I'm under Jijis protection as a shinobi of the village I'm free to do as I like and there are laws protecting me from everyone else. So how did I do it you ask, it was a pain in the butt the first few nights until I got the shadow clone technique down thanks to Kurama for teaching me it, turns out have a very old tenant inside you to teach you stuff can come in handy.

 ** _'…Gaki'_**

 _'It was a complement'_

After I learned that technique my training really sped up, while I was training at night I had a few hundred clones assisting and gathering resources, you wouldn't believe how wasteful shinobi can be, leaving old scrolls and weapons just lying around on the training fields when they're of no use any more, hell I even sent a few expedition teams into the forest of death the day after any exams are done to gather up anything useful and there was loads. Sure it took a while given how dangerous the place is but I was easily able to do it after the first year of training, noting gets wasted, and I'll be damned if I'm going to pay anyone in the village for anything I need, I live off the land and down here, it's got its own little lamp garden perfect for growing all the fruit and veg I need, and when it comes to the things I can't get myself which normally comes down to eggs and milk, I send a transformed shadow clone to the store and buy as I need and no more, a guy can't live off ramen alone though there was a time when I tried for a while.

I dust myself off in my new kit, long black combat trousers with three pockets down the leg, a black no sleeved shirt underneath and I pulled on a sleeveless black coat with a hood on the back, I pulled over my black face mask but kept it around my neck as I pulled on my red armband with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it in white. Same that's on the back of my coat.

I had done my research on my mother's clan in the days that followed me finding out about my parents, I had learned how they were extremely knowledgeable in the art of Fūinjutsu (seals and sealing) and were both respected and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. But that however eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. And how it was a combined assault from enemy villages that destroyed and decimated my mother's clan in a three day siege, and that the leaf villages aid only arrived on the forth when it was too late, but that they drove what little remained of the enemy forces into the ground, hence why there is a red and black swirl on the back of every Chūnin and jonnie flat jacket as a sign of remembrance for their failure that night not that I blame them they did what they could, but what burns me is the fact that isn't taught in the academy curriculum it was removed by the civilian council, probably didn't want me knowing about my heritage, or trying to resurrect my clan, no all they care about is their precious Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha. Damn I partied hard that night of the Uchiha slaughter about seventy percent of my attacks were from the Uchiha, bastards. So hell yea I didn't feel like morning for them, if I ever meet Itachi Uchiha I'm buying that man a drink, I know he had his own reasons for doing it, but my life got a whole lot easier after that night.

I open the door to the rest of the bunker and I close the door and begin walking through the hall to the storage room, I clap again and the light comes on as I kited up, pulling two scrolls filled with shrunken and kunai and slot them into my pants pocket, I grab a bag on food pills and dropped them in my back one, before pulling the rest, of my kit.

I walk out of the room clapping again turning off the light as I smirk slightly looking to the end of the hall and the passage to the street that is actually a gaping hole with an inviable barrier and illusion Jutsu that I set up after having discovering this place the first time, it was originally a trick wall that opened out if you pushed on a certain brick, I had discovered it once when I was being chased by a group of villagers on the anniversary of the nine tails attack, my birthday, I got ahead of them and ran down the alleyway only to discover it was a dead end, I tried to clime the wall but ended up flipping the switch and opened the door then fell on my face inside as it closed, luckily there was a little light and I found a light switch and the stuff that was in here before hand let me tell you this, it was stuff out of nightmares, or a sadists fun book. Some of the most rancid sights I've ever seen or smelled in my life, and I've been in the forest of death after the Chūnin and Jōnin exams and that stuff can get nasty. I piled all the stuff out in the forest and burned the lot of it, well anything that wasn't useful that is, waste not what not. There were some pretty advanced Jutsu scrolls and an armoury I kept for myself, plus there was even a training room in here that has come in handy over the years, I just leave a shadow clone at the apartment with enough chakra for the weekend and tell him to study why I sneak here to train myself, the place even has a kitchen so I never have to leave, well the odd time sure for fresh air but the place is surprisingly well ventilated, who ever built this place knew what they were doing I'll say that much.

"Well time to start the day."

I walk to the door as I pull on my leaf Hitai-ate that I got yesterday. Yea I passed the exam, talk about a miracle, I know I could have passed it in my sleep half the stuff I learned within the week of finding out the truth and the Jutsu and skills part of it was a piece of piss to, but I had a plan and I had to stick to it if I was going to be a shinobi, technically I'm not right now, I did my research, that first three part test is just weeding out the hopeless from the possible, the real test will be done after we're in out teams, and as much as I hate it there is one team I have to be in, that pampered Uchiha's, it's the only way I'll pass. No doubt the sensei who gets him will have orders to pass him and whatever team he's on regardless so it's the only possible way I'll pass, any other instructor would mostly likely fail whatever team I'm on just because of me being the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, damn bastards can't even tell the difference between a sword and the scroll its sealed in.

Anyway I knew in order to get on his team I had to be dead last in our year otherwise I'd never land in his team with the way the academy sets out teams, they need to be balanced so the best student levels out with the worst student, and that's would be Sasuke-Teme and me, they'll probably put a book smart girl in-between us, that's Sakura no doubt her mother will have probably pulled some strings or sucked some cock to get her placed with Sasuke, she's been trying to get those two together from the very start, hell I'd bet she'd be willing to mount him if she could get away with it all to get her family into some prestigious clan. Yea right he's the last one some prestige that is, and I just couldn't help myself but try to throw some monkey wrenches into it by showing interest in Sakura and constantly trying to get her to go out with me, don't get me wrong she's good looking but the pinkie is a fan girl if she didn't have her mother yapping in her ear and Sasuke vision and a complete obsessional competition with Ino, she might just make a good Kunoichi.

Walking through the barrier I simply used a Shunshin in a gust of black leaves reappearing in my apartment looking over to see my clone meditating on the bed, I release him and discard any useless memories, a trick Kurama taught me to do gotta love the memory palace.

I look around my apartment at the mess, it has been trashed a few nights before. I never kept anything here other that some spare clothes so I couldn't really care about the rest, the bunker was more a home than here, I had come back here more times than I can remember only to walk into some painful traps some of the villagers and probably other shinobi had set up, but they had helped me become more aware on my surroundings over the years and sharpen my reflexes. I can't tell you the number of times I've had to dodge a dozen or so kunai coming at me as I open the door to my room, or how I had to barricade my windows to keep projectiles out or block my mail slot to keep people dropping stink bombs in or dog shit, but those had mainly been kids. There was even a year when the place was hit with a low explosive tag, I spend a week repairing the ceiling after that one, only because I had to scavenge for the materials cause the shops wouldn't sell me the materials.

 _'Well after today hopefully all that will be behind me, because now if anyone of them tries to attack me I'll have the right to return their gesture without fear of reprisals.'_

Keeping up my charade of living here I opened the door and walked out with a smirk on my face, I could feel my ANBU watchers chakra though they were suppressing it. _'Still didn't suspect a thing.'_

I began to walk down the steps onto the street getting some of the usual looks and some unusual looks, most were looking at me cold or with anger, distrust, resentment, disgust. But now there were some curious glances coming my way, _'Must be my new attire, yea I can't wait to see how heads turn when I get to class and people start reacting to it, a little part of me is actually looking forward to it.'_

 ** _'So am I, it will finally be time to put a few punks in their place and go after that vixen that's always had her eyes on you.'_**

 _'Yea finally time to return my feelings to Hinata-Chan, I won't imagine her clan will like that very much but I will deal with them personally if they even try to put that damn seal on her, that thing is an insult to all seals and anyone who practices the art. I should march into the compound and erase every single trace of them doing something like that to people who are your family is beyond inhuman.'_

 ** _'Calm it partner, no need to go blowing your top over such matters we'll get to them in time.'_**

I take a deep breath while walking to calm down, I could feel my fingernails shrinking again, _'Thanks Kurama, can't go ape shit in the middle of town, don't think Jiji would like that'._

I looked up at the Hokage monument with a smirk, _'I be sure to make you proud Tou-san, I'll be damned if I'm going to let this village to continue to look down on me and treat me like this, I'll restore the Uzumaki clan, I'll become Hokage and make them see just who they have been shunning all these years, that I swear.'_

I came up to the academy hands in my pockets still remembering Iruka-sensei's face when he was able to present me with the leaf Hitai-ate, I had of course replace the blue sash with a black one to match my attire, still awesome. Mizuki-Sensei had looked annoyed that I had passed, but he had congratulated me all the same, I could tell he never meant a word of it, asshole.

I had taken the back way in, and just as I opened the door I heard a noise behind me, I glance to see Sakura and Ino coming down the hallway at high speed butting heads the entire way, they didn't even notice as I stood to the side and they just pushed past me pushing their way into the room, as they entered they began bickering who was first I just sighed listening to the two of them.

"No way Ino-pig, my foot was at least an inch ahead of yours!"

"In your billboard brow dreams maybe, I was inches ahead of you!"

 _'It's too early in the morning for yelling.'_ I just walk in the door and they don't even notice as I put my hand behind their head and in a single motion…

 ***KONK***

I knock their heads together and they slump to the floor seeing stars, everyone looks up at the sudden silence, we'll all accept the brooding Uchiha that is, a small smile graces my lip.

"Ah silence that's much better." I say as I begin to walk down the steps to the sit opposite Hinata-Chan and smile sitting down, I can already see her cheeks are blushing. _'So cute, I just want to pick her up and squeeze her like a teddy bear, I want to hug her tight and never let go, mo~ Hinata-Chan why are you soooooooooo cute~'_

As I'm doing my best not to hug Hinata with all my might, Shikamaru passes us and looks at me, "What are you doing here Naruto, this class isn't for drop outs?"

I smirk, Shikamaru is smart, and it's only fair that he thinks I failed, I was acting like a clown for three and a half years and then acting out all the years' prier so I cut him a little slack.

"Look again Shikamaru, they generally don't give you one of these if you fail" I say touching my Hitai-ate (headband).

He sigh "Mendokusē (Troublesome), well congrats on passing I suppose", he offers me a handshake and I take it with a nod, he walks away.

 _'Naruto-kun you did pass, I'm so glad,'_ though Hinata blushing like crazy, _'hopefully we'll be on the same team'_ Hinata thought as she looked to Naruto trying not to let him see her do so but failing.

I glanced out the side of my eye to see Hinata looking at me, I smiled _'Well now's a good a time as ever'_. I turned to look at her.

"Hey Hinata, mind if I ask you something?"

Hinatas cheeks blushed hearing Naruto talk to her she was suddenly feeling so warm, "Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun, what do you want to a-ask me?" She stuttered out.

"I was just wondering if perhaps we could go out for a meal some time, we never normally do but I was hoping we could change that and get to know each other a bit better?"

 _'Eeeeeeeeee, Naruto-kun asking me out on a date, a date, a date, a date with Naruto-kun…don't faint don't faint don't….oh.'_

Suddenly Hinatas head started to bob and yep she fainted. I sighed, ' _Sometimes she's just too cute for her own good some times'_ I muse in my though my I was brought out of my though by someone barking at me.

"Hey 'dead last' that's my seat, scram."

I look over my shoulder to see Kiba Inuzuka glairing down at me with his partner, Akamaru, in his coat, I sigh thinking this would happen, he'd been acting all high and might all year ever since he got the seat beside Hinata at the start of the year and has been eyeing her up much to my displeasure, I acutely had to sabotage some of his attempts to get close to Hinata, not that she would ever consider go with this mutt over me, but I was taking no chance with Hinata-Chan, I know how this punk views women cause I've heard him talking and boasting in the past there no way in hell I'm letting him treat Hinata like that I'd rather gouge out my own eyeballs and bow to Sasuke-Teme before I would even consider that, If he tries anything I'll neuter him with a blunt kunai before he so much as even lays one stinking paw on her.

"There are other seats Kiba-san, and this one has already been claimed," I say in as calm a tone as possible, while every bone in my body is screaming at me to skin this punk alive, him and his mutt, "I have no intention of moving as I'm quite comfy here"

"Yea well tough shit, that my seat next to my woman, now move it."

 _'His woman!'_

 ** _'Oh shit. Of all the things he could have said, that was probably in the top five of the worst things he could say in this situation, good bye dog boy.'_**

 ***CRACK*, *CRASH***

Everyone in the room flinched at the first sound, flesh impacting flesh as I swung round and backhanded Kiba across his face and sent him flying down the stairs and crashed into the floor he was most definite seeing dog bones dancing around his head.

I stood up and make my way down to him picking him up by his collar and hoisting him off the ground and holding him in mid-air, showing no emotion I speak.

"Let's get one thing straight here mutt, Hinata belongs to no one but herself, she is not your property, nor is any woman for that fact, so I will make this as clear as possible, should I ever hear you talk to any woman or anyone like you own them or you think you are above them again, or even try to lay a finger on a woman who does not want you to, I will personally see to it that you find yourself balls deep in a blunt bear trap **AM I UNDERSTOOD!?** " I say that last bit letting some killing intent leak out, and I can see him break out in a cold sweat at Akamaru cowers in his coat.

I release my grip on him and he lands on his feet only to drop to his arse, eyes wide not sure what just happened, I smirk and turn to head back up the steps to my seat, the whole time I can feel everyone watching me, I couldn't help but smirk inwardly, _'Just the reaction I was hoping for.'_

 ** _'We both were, no more playing weakling it's time to start kicking ass, and that pup and the two bitches were the perfect starters.'_**

 _'Lay off the girls will ya, Ino isn't too bad just a loud mouth. Sakura's the same the only real prick is the emo.'_

I let my eyes glance over and see the always brooding Sasuke-Teme is now staring at me in a sideways glance, _'Keep watching Teme, next time we spar I'm going to enjoy beating you down.'_

I return to my seat and look over to see Hinata is still sleeping I was about to wake her up when everyone hears, "OWWWWWWW!" from the two loud mouths I knocked out on entering the room, _'Looks like those two are awake. They really need to build up their capacity for pain, I didn't even knock them together that hard it was only a tap yet they were out cold. Not good for field ops.'_

"Would you two keep it down some of us would still like to be able to hear when we're twenty, and you're distracting the emo from his brooding."

There were a few chuckles around the room, everyone knew who I was talking about, and now his curious sideways stare had become a sideways glair. I gave a little smirk before holding my ears

""NA-RU-TO!"" both bimbos yelled

"I thought I told you two to keep it down." I snarled giving them a glance at them loaded with killing intent.

Ever since Kurama started giving me control over his chakra I've noticed slight changes one of the major ones being my senses are all heightened, hearing, sight all heightened to the extreme of where I can hear those in other rooms, or see the smallest details most don't see, I'm not comparing it to the Byakugan, cause kami knows they can see for miles, like 20/1000, mine would be about a fourth of that say 20/250, I'm good but I'm no Byakugan, and with my hearing, and their screaming I was starting to get a headache.

Now in fairness Ino shivered at the killing intent I threw her way and she immediately backed down with her eyes wide.

 _'D-Did that come from Naruto, what the hell was that, if felt like a chill ran down my spine and I was punched in the gut at the same time so hard I couldn't breathe'_ she slowly took her seat still visibly shaken.

 _'I'll have to apologies later I can be a little testy sometimes maybe a little less next time'_ , but to no surprize Sakura completely ignored it and was still bitching my ear off me.

"WHAT THE HELL BAKA, YOU COME IN OUT OF NO WHERE AND WHACK ME OVER THE HEAD, WHAT THE FUCK, AND WHAT THE HELLS UP WITH YOUR CLOTHES, ARE YOU TRYING TO BE COOL LIKE SASKUE-KUN IF SO IT'S NEVER GOING TO…"

Before she could say another word I was standing face to face with her eyes narrowed scowl on my face, and I used the same tone as I did with Kiba towards the end.

"What part of keep it down, aren't you getting, for someone wanting to be a Kunoichi you really don't know when to shut up, billboard brow. So let me give you some helpful advice, when someone tells you to shut up you shut the fuck up, especially when that someone has a headache from you running your mouth on eleven when he has sensitive hearing, and for the record I didn't even hit you that hard, it was a simple smack to the back of the head to get you to shut up, though I see it's had the opposite affect for some reason, so unless you want me to really hit you, take my advice **. SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I END UP SLITTING YOUR KAMI DAMN THROAT!** "

 ***THUMP***

I sigh, _'That did it.'_ , I put so much killing intent into that last bit she collapses on the floor from the exposure, I shake my head as I bend down and pick her up and carry her down the steps bridle style and I come to the free seat beside Sasuke-Teme.

"One passed out Uchiha fan girl for the brooding emo" I say as I sit her down, "at least this way she will be quite for a few minutes to let you continue with your brooding" I turn to walk away.

"Dope. What with the new look?"

I turn looking at him with an uninterested look, "Not that is any of your business Uchiha, but I just thought I'd get serious now seeing as we're now shinobi, and will be going on missions shortly, I figured a kill me now orange track suit wouldn't exactly work well on missions requiring stealth." _'Not that I had any problems hiding from Jōnin and ANBU wearing it in when I did my pranks, great ways to test how far I had come, I could easily pull off stunts and get always undetected, but I enjoyed the chase a few times a week.'_ "It's not like I'm trying to steal your nickname emo, though if I suddenly dye my hair black, glue a duck's ass to the back of my head and start moping every day, then start worrying."

He glares at me at that last comment, as I turn to walk away I feel the air moving behind me and I tilt my head as a kunai whistles past my head and imbeds itself in the doorframe just as Iruka-sensei comes in, everyone gasps, I just raise an eyebrow. Iruka-sensei looks at me, strange for a minute, must be my new clothes, but then it turn to an unimpressed look, I jolt my thumb over my shoulder.

"Don't look at me, I was the intended target, that's all the Uchiha." I said as I walked up the steps.

Iruka watched me go but then looked to Sasuke, "Sasuke might I see you in the hall way for a moment?"

Sasuke glairs at me as he gets up and leaves with Iruka-sensei I just return to my seat as the door closes.

I look to the still sleeping Hinata, and smile as I placed my hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her to wake her up.

"Hinata, Hinata, come on its time to wake up Iruka-sensei will be in any moment now." I said as I gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmmm, I was having such a wonderful dream, I dreamt Naruto-kun was asking me out on date, but then everything went black and I never got to say yes." Hinata said as she started to wake up not realizing where she was.

I couldn't help but smile, "Well I've got good news then, that actually wasn't a dream, and I technically I only asked you out for dinner some time. But if you want we can make it a date?"

Hinatas eyes shot open staring into my blue eyes , and her cheeks went a dark crimson as she quickly covers her face with her hands, _'I can't believe I just said that in front of Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata turned away index fingers poking together and her head down with a blush on her cheeks.

I smiled at that as I got an idea, "I'll take that as a yes then, I'll look forward to it. How about tomorrow night I'll meet you at Ichirakus as six then, Hinata-Chan?"

Hinatas blush deepened even further till she looked red as a tomato, _'He called me Chan! He called me Chan! I must be dreaming, it's got to be a dream, or the best thing ever.'_

I smiled watching her reaction, but turned to face the front when the doors opened and Teme walked back in followed by Iruka-sensei who just shook his head as he walked to position and faced the class. Only for him to look at the pinkette and asked.

"Why is Sakura, out cold?"

I raise my hand, "Because she's weak willed and has a loud mouth." I state plain as day everyone in the class chuckled.

Iruka-sensei stifled a chuckle shaking his head, "Well we can just inform her of the team assignment when she wakes up, now listen up team one…."

I zoned out until I actually heard some stuff that interested me, instead I leaned over and whispered

"Hey Ino."

My fellow blond jumped slightly at my voice, "Y-Yes,"

"Listen I'm sorry about that little chill earlier I need to learn to hold back some times. We cool?" I smiled.

"Y-Yea, we're cool Naruto." she gives a small smile back.

I nod as I looked down to the front of the room.

"Squad seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha."

I smirk, _'Well what do ya know looks like my plan worked after all.'_

"Squad eight, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

I look over to see Hinata frowning, _'Awe, Hinata without a smile isn't cute at all, I just want to cuddle her and tell her it's going to be alright. But I've got to build up my new image, no more clown, its kick ass ninja time.''_

I look over to Kiba glair filled with killing intent, he caught my glair and immediately looks away, _'that's right bitch cower before me. If I even get a whiff of you trying anything with Hinata, I'll make you wish you had never been born.'_

"Squad nine is still in rotation so, squad ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi."

 _'Well, well just like their parents, the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho is born, can't beat the classics. Now let's see who our Jōnin Sensei is going to be. Whoever it is I just hope he can keep the Teme in line, the last thing I need is to be worrying about is the Teme trying to stab me in the back. But I hope he tries, I don't give a damn what the council says and I could care less if he's the last Uchiha if he tries anything on me I won't mind lugging a body bag home after an accidental misfire of a bomb tag. Sure Sakura would morn for a while but then she can get on with her life and fine a none emo to settle down with.'_

 ** _'Damn partner those are some dark thoughts…..I'm so proud.'_**

In the next five minutes we sat there as each of the other teams were claimed by their Sensei's and went on their way, even Iruka-sensei left after that after looking at the squad chart and sighed.

 _'Great looks like our squad leader is going to be a late riser in the morning well at least I know I can do my own training when he's not around, I wonder who it could be.'_ I thought as I got up and walked down to the front and looked at the list narrowing my eyes as I read the names, _'Squad seven, Kakashi Hatake, oh perfect, the copy ninja, well I should have seen that one coming he's the only one left in the village with a Sharingan now, so it would make sense to make him sensei of the team Teme is on, but I though he was in ANBU, I could have sworn he was Inu, and also my Tou-sans last living student, kind of ironic, but in a good way.'_

I set down the list and I looked over to see Sakura starting to stir, this should be good. "Hey billboard brow wake up already."

Her head shoots up eyes wide with fear at my voice, _'Boy, I really did a number on her, oh well at least I won't have to worry about her trying anything with the Teme behind my back. But I still need her to be functional, time to do some damage control.'_

I walked over to the now shaking Sakura who's eyes are wide like a dear in headlights, "Calm down Sakura, no one's going to hurt you it's just the three of us here, you see your right beside your brooding emo prince Sasuke-kun…...ok now I want to rinse my mouth out with soap."

Sakura glances over and sees Sasuke and starts to calm down, _'Better get comfortable, this could be a long wait'._ I walk over to the window sill and sit on the edge and reach into my coat pulling out my copy of Icha Icha Paradise, a small orange book, open it and begin reading, _'Oh I love this part, I've read and re-read this book five times now and I still want more, I can't wait for the next addition to come out.'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

A further three hours have passed and the three of us are starting to get impatient, well the other two are, I'm quite happy reading my book, granted I could be doing something productive, like Fūinjutsu, as I finished the last books I found on it last month and I've learned all I can until I can find the copies I haven't been able to scavenge, and there's no way I'd take out one of my Jutsu scrolls, the Teme would just try to take it from me declaring it his right as an Uchiha to master all Jutsu, bull shit, he just want to kill Itachi. Tough shit, he's getting nothing from me, and him kill Itachi biggest pile of bullshit, Itachi would squash him like a bug. I wish he had that night, but I guess everyone has their limits, but there was always a small nag at the back of my mind, why would he do it, why would Itachi slaughter his own clan, it makes no since, I don't buy that bullshit that he did it to prove his strength, there's go to be some reason behind it, but what.

Slowly the door opens and we all look up to see a masked man poke his head in, he had a face mask on with his Hitai-ate covering his left eye, he looked around the room and stopped at me and then my book.

I smirked as I folded the page, closed it and slipped it back into my coat and stood up.

"Well my first impressions, two boring and one with an impeccable taste in reading material." he eye smiled at me, I grinned back, "Meet me on the roof in five." he said before disappearing out the door again.

I sighed with a smile as the other two headed out the door and took the long way up, I just opened the window, gripping the top and pulling myself out and standing on the wall and walked up the vertical surface. _'no sense having the skills and not using them, besides there only a few reasons why a Jōnin would be so late to an assignment, one he's just lazy, two he was setting booby traps to test his new students, or three both of the above'_

I made it to the roof and sat down, next think I know Kakashi appears in a Shunshin with a whirlwind of leaves, he looks shocked seeing me already up here. He blinked a few times with his visible eye in shock. "How did….?"

"A ninja never reveals his secrets" I smiled.

Kakashi eye smiles at me, "That he does, or doesn't in this case."

As if on cue we both took out our little books and started reading, "How many time you read it?" I asked.

"Several, you?" he replied without missing a beat.

"Five, but I didn't get a copy for a while after it came out, I was late to the fun." I smirked.

We both smiled and went back to our reading. Five minutes later the door on the roof opened and Sakura and Sasuke come out the door looking like they had went through a minefield. Their hair was messy, their clothes torn and I swear I saw singe marks.

I simply looked to Kakashi, "I think I'm starting to like you already, Kakashi-sensei."

He eye smiles at me as we both watched out two team mates walk over to us and then the look of shock on their faces seeing me up here.

"How the hell did you get up here before us dope?" the Teme barked

"And how do you not have a scratch on you" wined the pinkette

I folded and closed my book, "That is for me to know and for you to… never find out!"

I can already feel the anger pulsing off of them both, "Dope you will tell me what I want to know."

"Maybe when you actually have a chance of doing it I'll tell you, but as you stand now, not a chance in hell." I smirked rolling my eyes.

His fists were clenching and he looked ready to swing for me, but then Kakashi stood up between us, "Alright that's enough from you two." He said.

I could feel the seriousness in his voice I knew he didn't want to see us fighting, I knew all about his past and the fact that he was the last of the three my father trained, so I would respect his wishes.

"No problem Kakashi-sensei, just a little spat between comrades, nothing to worry about." I say with a grin, Teme just *tchs* and brushes past us both and goes to sit down with Sakura following him like a lost pink kitten.

Kakashi leans in to my ear, "Is he always like that?"

"What, with a twenty foot pole rammed up his ass? Yes, but normally he's just a brooding emo, hopefully he'll be able to pull the pole out with a few weeks of training." I say with a grin, as I walk over and take a seat, Kakashi leans against the railing.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi says with an eye smile.

"Introduce our selves what are we supposed to say?" asked Sakura.

 ***smack***

Everyone looks over at me face palming, before I groaned out, "Sakura did you really just ask for instructions on how to give an introduction?…Sometimes I think I'm losing faith in the academy teachings."

"What was that, Na-ru-to" Sakura said clenching her fist.

I stuck her with a glair and she immediately cowered behind Sasuke, I smirked.

"Alright settle down" Kakashi said raising his hands in a take it easy gesture, "Sakura what I meant by introduce yourselves, is simple, name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, maybe some Jutsu you use, hobbies that sort of thing. Here I'll go first, I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate…..I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future…..never really thought about it, Jutsu I use…you'll see eventually, as for hobbies…. I have many hobbies, one of which is reading." he then looks to me with a smile and I smile back with a thumb up.

I smirked, _'well played Kakashi.'_

"Alright well start with you Pinkie." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"Hai, I'm Sakura Haruno, Jutsu I know, the basic academy stuff I guess, what I like…I mean the person I like is …ah" looks to Sasuke, "my hobbies….." looks to Sasuke, "my dreams for the future….."Looks to Sasuke, *high pitch squeal*

"And what do you hate?" asks Kakashi

"Naruto!"

Kakashi looks to me who right now is pulling my self across the floor, "Must get away…..from….fan girl…..screaming" he chuckles, "You're up Emo."

Sasuke growls, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and don't particularly like anything, Jutsu I use…. Mostly my clans' fire style, what I have is not a dream because I will see it a reality, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Wind blows over the roof and everyone is in thought.

 _'Damn classic brooding emo, oh well I'm sure Kakashi will be able to pull the poll out his ass, I hope.'_ I thought.

 _'Oooooh, Sasuke so hot, and you will be mine.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'He's worse then I thought, well the sooner I get to pulling the sooner he can get to acting like a real shinobi and put all that Itachi shit behind him. But damn I just hope they can get it together as a team, I know I've got to pass them because of him being on this team, so if they can work together that will just make it a little easier',_ thought Kakashi "Alright your up Blondie."

I had returned to my original position but I was lying back looking up at the clouds, thinking best how to approach this. _'Well here we go.'_

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, things I like…..I can't really think of any I want to put out there, things I hate, that's a long list, and we don't have time to hear it all so I'll some it up into the top three, the civilian council, ignorant people, and pink haired fan girls, as for hobbies, reading and training basically covers that, Jutsu, you'll see soon enough, and dreams for the future, to become Hokage is my ambition to protect those closes to me and see wrongs made right….I think that about covers it."

There was an even quieter silence after words

 _'Hm he's grown up into quite an interesting boy, and those are some pretty vague and other accurate hates, but then given the life he's lead I can't exactly blame him, I can't count the number of times when I had to pull him from a mob or carry him to the hospital after one of those incidents'_ though Kakashi.

 _'….'_ Thought Sasuke.

 _'What the hell was that all about, that wasn't like Naruto at all, where's the fun goofy kid from a few days ago and the last four years, and he used to be so naive what changed in him?…Wait did he say the civilian council?',_ thought Sakura "Hey why do you hate the civilian council, my mother's on that council."

I looked to Sakura, "Yes and she is just one of the many reasons why the council is in my top three, right up there with the rest of the village and you, so our feeling are mutual, Sakura."

There was a stunned moment of silence as Sakuras eyes grew wide, ' _No Chan, just Sakura what happened to him to make him like this, to change from the little boy who was fawning over me all the time, this isn't the Naruto I know at all.'_

The silence continued for a few more moments before Kakashi broke the silence

"Well it's good to see you all have unique personalities and dreams, now we relax until tomorrow when we will be staring our first mission."

I smiled slightly at that, ' _Looks like he's not fooling around straight down to the next test tomorrow, I don't mind that it will give me a chance to talk to Jiji and I've got my date with Hinata-Chan tomorrow so I can just spend the rest of the day setting things in motion.'_

"What kind of mission is it Sensei?" asked Sakura, both Kakashi-Sensei and I chuckled at that, Kakashi looked to me .

"I take it someone's done his research on what the first task is all teams preform before they actually are put to work?" Kakashi asks me eye smiling.

I chuckled, "Yep and I have to say it's devious, I'll let you tell them I just want to watch their reactions."

Both the pinkette and duck butt look at me for a second but then roll their eyes and look back to Kakashi.

"Alright, it's a survival exercise unlike any you have done previously at the academy previously." Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"What's so special about this exercise?" Sakura asked clueless, that's where I spoke up.

"Well that's the kicker Sakura, out of the twenty seven of us who graduated from the academy, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin, the rest will be ether dropped back to the academy or dropped from the program all together, now you see why I was chuckling before, odds are only one of us will pass from each team, though there is always a change for two to pass, but we'll see how it goes." I smiles and glanced over at the both of them, Sakura couldn't hide her shock her eyes were wide, while duck butt, he at least could hide his shock better but his arms were still shaking at this. I looked to Kakashi-Sensei "Sorry about stealing your thunder Sensei I just really want to see the looks on their faces, and it was worth it. Anything you want to add to it?"

"No problem Naruto and yes there is one thing I would like to add, the test will be tomorrow 5am in training ground 42 bring your ninja gear, oh and you might want to skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Both Sasuke and Sakura had the same looks as before of shock, I just had a grin on my face, _'No breakfast yea right nice try Kakashi and 5am, I doubt you'd be there before ten, looks like its early morning training for me and a big breakfast.'_

"Right that's it you're dismissed, I've got a meeting with the Hokage to report on or first meeting so I'll be going now." He made a hand sign and was about to use Shunshin but…

"Hold up Sensei, I've got a few things to discuss with Jiji, mind if I tag along?" I asked, I could always wait until later but I figure my team leader should be aware also and as my father student I can't help but feel somewhat connected.

"Sure I see no reason why not, but only if you can keep up." He eye smiled at me before disappearing in a whirl of leaves, I just smirked before making the same hand sign and following suit leaving Sasuke and Sakura gaping at the spot I was just in.

* * *

 **Hokage office**

Kakashi reappeared in front of the Hokage's desk and bowed.

Hiruzen smiled, "Ah Kakashi, how'd team sevens meeting go? I trust they weren't too much trouble."

Kakashi stood up straight, "Not at all Hokage-Sama, they are quite unique, two of them could uses some work, while Naruto looks to be ahead of them, which is shocking considering his academy files saying he's one of the worst in his class."

Hiruzen stroked his beard hearing that, "This is very interesting, would you care to comment on that, Naruto?"

Kakashi's eye opened in shock and he looked behind him to see me sitting comfortable on one of the sofas with a smile on my face.

Kakashis one visible eye blinked, "How did you?"

"Same way as you, only I took a quicker route." I said with my smile growing, _'I love showing off some times.'_

Hiruzen smiled, "So Naruto care to enlighten us where you learned how to use the Shunshin and why Kakashi says you seemed to be ahead of your classmates?"

I grinned, "Of course I will Jiji I'll answer all your questions, as long as you answer some of mine as well."

He looked at me curiously and with a smile, "Oh and what would you like to ask me?"

I leaned back and put my arms behind my head, "I'll answer that to, but first could you please ask your shadows to leave?"

Hiruzen blinked twice, "What do you mean Naruto?"

"I'm referring to the three ANBU currently stationed in this room as your body guards, the one above you in the ceiling, the one hidden in the shadow of the pillar by the book case and the one that is currently sitting right next to me." I smiled.

Both the Hokage's and Kakashi's eyes widened at the fact that I someone who is only a Genin can locate ANBU which are meant to be the best shinobi in the village.

"Naruto how can you…?"

"I will discuss more about that after but I will just say my senses are higher that the norm, I'd even say they surpass those of the Inuzuka clan's, for example the man in the ceiling, I don't know why but he used a fruity hair shampoo this morning so I was able to sniff him out, the only reason I'm not mistaking him as a woman is the fact that I can feel his chakra slightly and its definitely male, the one by the pillar had a very sweet cup of coffee and a rather fatty breakfast he was the first I found when I arrived, I can smell the bacon breath from here. And as for the woman beside me I smelled her shampoo also upon arrival, and it was mixed with the scent of sword polish, so would you three please come out and confirm my guesses if you don't mind?"

And no sooner had I spoke than an the three ANBU showed themselves, one dropped from the ceiling and I was right it was a man, wearing a white wolf mask, another came out from behind the pillar, wearing a white and blue ferret mask, and another beside me shimmered into existence with long hair and a red and white cat mask.

"Well I'm three for three." I grin.

"Very impressive Naruto, I can't wait to hear your explanations." The Sandaime Hokage responded still quite shocked. "You three may leave."

The two males left, the bigger one mumbling something about having to use his girlfriends shampoo and the woman was about to when I put my hand on her and moved to whisper in her ear.

"Neko-Chan, I'd recommend you take this opportunity to visit the rest room, unless you have recently killed someone, or have a fresh wound yourself, there is only one other reason I know of as to why I can smell blood from you, I just did not think to point out that fact to everyone in the room." I finished and pulled back with a smile.

Though she was wearing a mask it was more than likely she was ether blushing with embarrassment or red with anger.

Then a soft "Arigato." came from her I knew which one it was.

"No problem Neko-Chan."

The embarrassed ANBU quickly shunshined away, and I stood up and walked over to join Kakashi.

I had a smile on my face knowing it was about time to come clean not about everything but with these two, I could share some of what I have been hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok the Beta on this chapter just got done, so I hope you all enjoy good chapter looking at the reviews I can tell there are plenty who like this fiction so far and plenty of flamers more so than my last one in fact, well I don't care for flamers so I'm just going to ignore those while I laugh at their stupidity their flames only cooking my Ramen while I watch my Fictions gain in popularity, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**

 **Ok on with the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As I approached the Hokage's desk he made a hand sign and the curtains around the room shut, _'Good he's taking this seriously.'_

"Ok Naruto start talking, let's start off with why your academy papers don't accurately grade your skills as a shinobi, according to them you're the 'dead last' in your class. So how do you know an advanced technique like Shunshin?" Kakashi asked me in an inquisitive tone, not taking me seriously yet.

I simply smiled, "Well to answer all your questions I think I should start from the very beginning. Firstly I'd like to state this fact plainly and simply so as it's not confused as anything but… I know everything."

Jiji and Kakashi looked at me for a second and then looked at each other and then back to me, "What do you know Naruto?" Jiji asked

I simply looked him in the eye all emotion stricken from my face as I spoke, "Everything."

My emotionless face seemed to have caught their attention, "Then tell us Naruto what 'everything', do you know." asked Kakashi who seems to be taking me a bit more seriously now, but probably still doesn't view me as a threat, _'Your mistake'_

I let a little grin come to my face as I spoke, "Well let's start with the basics, I know who and what I am, I also know who or rather _what_ is sealed inside of me."

At that both Jiji and Kakashis eyes and eye opened wide and they both spoke at the same time, ""How!?""

I let my grin fall, ' _I can't tell them Kurama told me or that fact that I've been getting tips and training from him, that's a one way ticket to the T &I department, so time to lie'_, "Loud mouthed villagers who think I'm unconscious after beatings, is how I know what I am and what's inside me. As for who I am, well I would have to be a complete idiot not to notice the similarities between me and my own father. I figured that part out half way through the academy, it was the reason I stopped coming to see you for a few months, Jiji. I was pissed you kept it from me, especially when I had asked you so many times if you knew who my parents were. Though after a while I realized why you kept it a secret, you didn't want me growing up spoiled like that Uchiha-Teme and also that all that my father had a lot of enemies especially in Iwa, and if it was outed the Yellow Flash had a son I would have been dead even before my first birthday, so for those reasons I thank you Hokage-Jiji." I said as I bowed in gratitude.

 **Authors POV**

Both Jōnin and Hokage looked at the boy in complete shock, first he tells them he knows two S rank secrets, granted they were about him but he shouldn't know them. The Hokage had made laws forbidding anyone talking about them for all those that knew. So for a young child to bear the burden of these fact and accept them was nothing short of astounding.

 _'He knows, he bloody well knows. Why in the name of Kami did I even bother passing those laws, if people are just going around talking about it all regardless?'_ the elder Hokage thought in anger.

 _'Hm I will definitely give him credit, he found out two bits of classified information and he had the level head to keep that information to himself and the brain to realize it was all done for his own benefit, not many Genin can do that, and to say even more he did it after two years in the academy and held through the next two years, well done indeed'_ though an impressed Kakashi.

 **Narutos POV**

I kept my head bowed as they though to themselves. I knew this was it, ether they accepted I knew or I was going to be fighting my way out, not that even the old man could stop me if I went all out.

"You are most welcome Naruto, please raise you head that is not necessary." Jiji said in a neutral tone.

I smiled at his words and raised my head letting the smile fall.

"Naruto, I'm sure you probably want an explanation as to why this was kept from you, it's as you guessed, if Iwa had found out your lineage they would have sent countless assassins after you or they would have tried to seek your death as reparations for the numerous lives your father took in battle, I was planning on telling you when you became a strong shinobi thus making you capable of defending yourself from any assassins and being protected under shinobi law." Jiji said trying to justify his actions.

"I understand Jiji, and I realize your reasoning behind it as I have said." I clenched my fists, "But do you realize what that decision meant for me?" my eyes grew cold as I looked at the man I could see the regret in his face, but damn it, it isn't enough, "It meant that I had to suffer through years of neglect, abuse, anger, resentment, beating and stuff I don't even want to list because in all honesty it would make you see your last meal again."

The old man's eyes shadowed I could tell I had said enough to get my point across, I knew he must have been aware of what was going on, and that he tried to help me as much as he could, but it was because of his decision that I had to go through that hell, and even though I understand why, it still fucking hurt.

"Naruto, I can only say how sorry I am that you had to suffer all those years, I tried to be there for you and keep you safe with my ANBU watching over you" he spoke sadly.

"I know Jiji, when the ANBU started guarding me the incidents grew less and less because every time they happened the ANBU stepped in to help or to get me out of there, I am grateful for that, and to you Kakashi, I know you were the one in the dog mask I can't even count how many times you pulled me out of a bad situation when I was younger, arigato."

Kakashi nodded his head, "it was the least I could do for my sensei's son. Did you know?"

"Yes I did, it's not a secret you were one of his students, and even so I thank you for your help all those times" I said as I bowed my head.

Jiji smiled at the two of us as I bowed to Kakashi in thanks, and he eye smiled at me.

"Now Naruto, can you please start explaining to us why things don't match up with your academy records and your skills as a shinobi" Jiji asked with a gentle smile.

I grinned, "Well I would have thought that would have been obvious. The entire four years I was at the academy….it was all an act."

It was subtle but I saw a brief second of shock on their faces, well I wasn't really sure what to think about Kakashi given I can only see one eye, but I'd say it was a shocked eye.

"Naruto what do you mean it was all an act?" Kakashi asked.

"I mean just that, the entire time I was at the academy I was putting on an act, the act of the "dead last", "dope", "class clown" and "village idiot", because it doesn't take a genius to realize that would have been the only way I was going to pass that academy."

As I finished I saw both their eyes narrow, well eye singular in Kakashis situation. "What do you mean Naruto? How was that the only way you would have passed?" Jiji asked slight anger and confusion in his voice.

"Tell me Jiji, what would have the civilian council's reaction would have been, while I was still a civilian, showed a dramatic increase in strength, skill and speed? I'll tell you what it would have been, because I can guess. They would have thrown a shit fit, they would have said the demon inside me had taken control and would have done everything in their power to make sure I failed the academy. But don't get me wrong they still tried their damnedest to do so even when I was struggling." I spat holding back none of the venom in my voice.

Jijis eyes narrowed even further, "What do you mean, they tried to make you fail?"

"I mean just that, rigging tests, setting things up to make me look bad, telling shop owners it was alright to over-charge me and or sell me faulty goods, even set up a few beatings during the years to try to discourage me, none of which worked of course. I was always one step ahead, I only answered the easy questions on the tests and gave partial answers on the harder ones, I scavenged and re used tools so as to not have to risk buying faulty ones at ridiculous prices, and those I did buy I always tested before using them in practice, as for the beatings, I ran when I could or just took them knowing the damn fox would heal me afterwards knowing they wouldn't dare risking killing me, this way I wouldn't draw their attention any more than I already had it, and my plan worked to the best."

 **Authors POV**

Both Hokage and Jōnin listened to Naruto speak and needless to say they were furious hearing how, a 'Civilian' council had tried to sabotage a young shinobi in their village, the test rigging and over charging they could stomach though it made them want to puke, but the faulty goods and beatings that was crossing the line.

 _'Those bastards, those damn rat bastards, how dare they do this to an aspiring shinobi in my academy, I swear heads will roll for this, I am going to find out who in the council is responsible and I'll have them hanged from the village walls, no one does this to one of my ninja, especially Naruto.'_

 _'I knew it was bad but for this level of corruption, against a single individual, regardless of who it is, this is unbelievable, but yet total believable given the facts, I just can't believe it, no, it's that I don't want to believe it, how could someone actually put up with all this for so many years. Sensei I'm sorry I wasn't there for him, but by Kami I will be now.'_

 **Narutos POV**

"Naruto…"

I held up my hand politely to stop Jiji, "it's alright Jiji, I still passed didn't I, I knew exactly what I had to do to make sure I did, in order to get through the academy there was only one team that I could pass me and that is the team I am on now. Kakashi-sensei, am I correct in assuming you have been 'approached' by a few members or people, and they have suggested to you of how it would be in the villages best interests if the last Uchiha passed the real Genin test and learned under you?"

Jijis eyes widened at my suggestion, and looked to Kakashi. "Kakashi is this true?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama it is, but I never intended to listen to them or let them sway me, if the team is beyond hope I intend to fail them, though from what I have seen so far, there is a small chance of them passing with Naruto here." Kakashi said regrettably.

"As I suspected. Had it been another Jōnin I suspect they would have bent under the pressure, that's why I had to be in his team, because his team was the only one that was guaranteed a pass with the council backing him, if I was anyone else team, the odds were high I would have landed with a sensei with a grudge against the fox and would have failed the whole team and gave some bullshit reason behind it regardless of my skills, and then I would have been sent back to the academy with the whole council once again aiming for my head, and with my skills revealed I would have been cannon fodder and I would have been most likely swinging from the walls within a week. I knew I had to pass the first time in order to become a shinobi, because when I become a shinobi, I fall under your command Jiji, and the civilian council…."I finished letting Jiji and Kakashi realize my plan.

"…. Can't to jack shit to you, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, well played my boy, you have really thought this whole thing through, and I must say you're reminding me more and more of your father every second I listen to you explain your actions, and the way you say it, reminds me so much of your mother, they would both be so proud of you" Jiji smiled at me.

I can't help but feel a tear in my eye, "Thank you Jiji, you have no idea what hearing you say that means to me, ever since learning who I was, I've always wondered if they would be" I can feel more tears coming as I wipe away the first, I take a deep breath to steady my nerves, "and honestly hearing that, and getting to this point, has made all the fucking years of hell worth it, when I pass that test tomorrow, and I will. It will my fuck you to the council and all those bastards in the village, I have no fucking love for any of them, the only reason I stay is to prove each of them wrong and to see the look on their faces when they see what I can do and they know who I am and then they realize how much they have fucked up."

"Well my boy that won't be long, if you pass..." Jiji began but I cut in.

"When I pass, it's not a matter of if, I will pass it." I smirked knowing what they were thinking.

"You seem confident in your skills Naruto, or is it maybe that you are underestimating the test itself." Kakashi chuckled.

"It's hard to underestimate the bell test Kakashi that is what you're planning on doing with us tomorrow right?" I looked at him with a shit-eating grin.

Kakashis eye widened and Jiji grinned, "Ha-ha-ha, he's got your number Kakashi."

I smirked, "Also I'm not underestimating myself, I have just north of twenty Jutsu under my belt, along with my Taijutsu that should even be a match for you as long as you don't use your Sharingan, though I don't think you'd use it, cause if word got out about you needing to use Sharingan against a Genin you'd be a laughing stock among the Jōnin and ANBU in the village, as for my Genjutsu it's never been my forte, I know how to detect and de-spell it with little effort, and as for my Fūinjutsu…"

Jijis eyes widened, "More than twenty Jutsu that more than most Jōnin have. How do you know Fūinjutsu?"

"Are you really surprised given who my parents were, ever since I learned about them, I spent every moment I wasn't training, learning everything I could about the Uzumaki clan and their Fūinjutsu, which honestly wasn't much, given the fact the art isn't taught at the academy and there are so few books on it in the library. I read what I could from what I could find and learned what I could as I went, I have skills enough to make paper bombs and sealing scrolls on the go, and even some of the more complex sealing and barrier tags, but that's about all I can do given the limited access I had to recourses as a academy student, and as for my Jutsu, I learned it as I went." I explained.

"While I can believe you about your Fūinjutsu, I find it hard to believe that you learned Justus by yourself. What did you do pick it up off the street" Jiji asked in a joking way.

"Actually Jiji, that's exactly what I did, you would be astounded the stuff people throw out with the garbage, damaged scrolls, still good weapons, I spend most of my nights sifting the village dump site for any useful items I can find, and over the years I've built up my own little library of Jutsu scrolls and my own small weapons stock pile that I have safely stored away in an undisclosed hidden location in the village, my only safe haven with in the village, and I know that comes as a slight shock to you Jiji, given the fact you more than likely watch me through the crystal ball of yours, sorry but I've taken measures to insure my privacy." I say giving a slight grin and bow.

"What are you talking about, I may watch you but I've never had any trouble keeping an eye on you." Jiji says raising an eyebrow.

I smirk, "You sure about that?" I say making a very distinct hand sign and with a poof of smoke a shadow clone of mine appears next to me, ""I mean really sure?""

"Shadow clones, that's a B class forbidden Jutsu. How and where did you learn that?" Jiji askes wide eyed.

I shrug while de-spelling the Jutsu, "Like I said you wouldn't believe what people throw away, and this little number is how I have managed to elude your all seeing crystal ball, you always watch my place with your ball and ANBU, but in actual fact you're watching my shadow clone, and as for myself…." I pull down my shirt collar and channel chakra into an area of my chest to show the black inking, "I'm warded against spying. Your Jutsu can't watch me when I don't want it to."

"He-he-he, so you've even managed to pull the wool over my eyes, you are most assuredly your father's son, so let me rephrase my earlier statement, _when_ you pass your test and when you decide you want your lineage to be known it will be known, I can see no reason not to reveal it now, if you are as skilled as you claim, Iwa won't be able to touch you and it would do the village standing good for the world to know there is still a Namikaze in the leaf village." Jiji grinned.

I smiled, "Thank you Jiji, but I think making it public to soon would cause an uproar given the fact I played the prankster for so many years, before we announce it, I think it would be best if I did some damage control first, noting major just completing standard missions around the village with team seven to slowly change people's opinion of me so they will accept me when my name is announced, let's give it till the Chūnin exams, that's six months plenty of time for making people change their view of me."

Jiji looked to be in thought for a moment before smiling at me, "Your plan is sound Naruto, very well we shall put off revealing your identity till then, but I have a few more questions for you in the here and now."

"Very well I only have one for you so I will give you three, we can set up other meetings later to ask any more we might have and there is so much more I have been needing to talk to you about in regards to what is happening in this village that only I see." I said in a tone that left no room for arguing, _'I still have shit to-do today.'_

"Very well, would you like to go first Naruto?" Jiji asked

"No I shall leave mine till last as I want to get your three out of the way first." I gestured.

"Very well, firstly why did you not come to me when all this was happening surely I could have done something to help you, did you not trust me" Jiji asked…ouch that hurt.

"No Jiji, that's not it, I didn't come to you because in all honesty I didn't see the point, had I came to you and told you all this earlier, you would have no doubt gotten involved and tried to fix everything then, but that wouldn't have solved anything, in fact it would have made it worse by making it look like you were favoring me, and that would have given those bastards on the council ample excuse to try to force you to give up the hat and step down and they would have seen someone more flexible wearing the hat, and by flexible I mean demon hater, and then where would that have left me, royal screwed that's were, with the council gunning for me and then your replacement on top of that with no way out except abandoning the leaf, and I will be damned if I'm going to let those bastards force me out like that."

Jiji nodded his head, "I can see the logic in your reasoning I'm just sorry it was like this for so long, but all that is going to change from today."

 _'Oh I've been planning on it Jiji, you didn't think I was taking all that shit all those years and not planning for some sort of pay pack did you, oh no I've got big plans for all those who have messed with me over the years, especially all those in the civilian council, I am going to make their lives a living nightmare, the likes I have suffered through for years'_ , "Thanks Jiji."

"Now, one thing I have been curious about, this undisclosed location of your where you have apparently stored all of your possessions…." Jiji started.

I held up my hand respectively before taking a quick breath, "Before I say anything about that Jiji, I'd like to ask that it not be taken away from me, I understand and submit to your right to do such a thing, but that place is my only safe haven in this village, and I ask that it be left to me."

After a few seconds Jiji nodded his head, "Very well my boy."

I took a deep breath, "I found that place on my first birthday after joining the academy, I had been unfortunate enough to be caught out on the streets and ended up being chased by a group of drunken fools, I was in no hurry for a beating so I hid, that's when I discovered this hidden passageway, now please let me finish before you speak, I was young at the time, so I wasn't exactly knowledgeable about most things, but, looking back now I understand exactly what that place was built and hidden for, and just who built it…it was a hidden live in research laboratory, most likely installed by the traitor Orochimaru. The stuff that was in there, well let's just say at the time I hadn't had much experience seeing that type of stuff and it lead to me puking my guts out a few times, I swear the dump smelled better. Upon realizing I could make use of the place as a second home and storage location, I began to clear it out, puking every few minutes as I did, I swear the things I saw in there. It would be enough to turn your hair white. Anything that looked dangerous I burnt, there was quite the extensive library of scrolls and Jutsu which I have added to over the years, a half stocked armory, now fully stocked, as well as living quarters, kitchen, bathroom, indoor gardens, training and work areas, and now as a shinobi under the leaf village it is my right to lay claim to anything I find under there for myself, under shinobi law it all belongs to me, if need be I will recite the law and paragraph to which I am referring but given that you have written over twenty percent of the shinobi laws Jiji, I don't believe that is necessary."

Both Hokage and Jōnins' skin turned pail at the revelation of a hidden laboratory in the village but after a few moments they began to nod slowly, "As you wish Naruto, it is your right to somewhere that makes you feel safe, and given your newly displayed intelligence, I don't think you are foolish enough to have kept anything that could pose a threat to this village."

"No, only scrolls, Jutsu, weapons and a few other things that peeked my interest but there is nothing that could pose any sort of threat to the village." I reassured him.

"I see I will trust your judgement on these facts. Now my finally question, what do you plan on doing now that you're no longer hiding your true strength?" Jiji asked.

"I have quite a few plans and goals that I wish to see achieved, I've made quite the extensive list over the years but currently there are three major ones that I aim for, all the rest are secondary to these, the first of which is to become recognized enough that I can take that hat from you Jiji, to become Hokage myself to see the looks on the people's faces who have put me down over the years and to right the wrongs in this village, the second of which is linked to the first, to become recognized throughout the land of fire as the single most skilled shinobi there is by which ever means possible, and the third objective which I will see come to pass, is the restoration and growth of the Uzumaki and Namikaze joint clans, to see my parents clans restored to their former glory and then rise above it to make them the greatest assets to that of the hidden leaf."

Both Jiji and Kakashi looked at me with pleasantly surprised looks on their faces.

"Naruto that's a wonderful ambition, but you do realize in doing that you will have to take a seat at the council and on top of that will have to meet all the criteria required for forming a clan, either specialty skills or bloodline limiters, and since kekkei genkai are out of your grasp I am not sure how you would…" Kakashi spoke trying to help, I just smiled

"Let me worry about that Kakashi, I will see my parents clans resurrected and brought back to greatness one way or the other."

A smile graced the Hokage's face; "Well I might just have a way to help you with that Naruto."

I looked at him as he got up and walked over to the small safe at the side of the room, after opening it he took out a single scroll and came over to the table opening it and setting it out, it was a deed to a house.

"Jiji, is this what I think it is?" I asked looking at it a little excited.

"Yes it is, it is the deed to your parents' home, your home, after your parents died I immediately pulled together all their resources so that those greedy bastards in the civilian council didn't get their hands on it, because with your identity hidden, the lot would have been put under the villages control so I snatched it up before they could sell it off for their own profit, I was going to give it to you when you were told of your heritage but it seems that is no longer necessary."

I took up the scroll and smiled a happy smile trying my best to not break down in joyous tears.

"The house is well guarded, both your parents were master at Fūinjutsu and as such the house has multiple security seals protecting it, and I believe that inside you will find scrolls containing your fathers own personal Ninjutsu and scrolls containing all of his works along with some of your mothers clan Fūinjutsu, both of those would give you a foot hold for when you plan on starting to resurrect your parents clans."

I smiled, "I always wondered what happened to all of that, I thought maybe it had been destroyed in the attack, I'm glad it wasn't, well that actually answers the question I had, so I don't need to ask it now."

Jiji smiled at me, "The house address and details are all in the deed, you can go there now if you want, the gate has a blood lock seal on it, only those who carry your fathers' blood or who are permitted may enter."

"I see I think I'll go and see it now, I'll move in after the test tomorrow, I think I'm going to be getting some rather extra angry looks when I do." I smirked rolling my eyes.

"I will be along shortly, though you still have to sign the deed first." Jiji grinned gesturing to the deed.

"Oh sure", I took the brush and signed my name to the deed as it quickly dried, _'One step closer, just wait dad, I'll make you proud'_ , "thank you Jiji, I'll be going now."

"Very well Naruto-kun, I'll see you shortly." he smiled to me.

"Ok Jiji later." I said as I took off out the door closing it behind me and ignoring the dirty look from the secretary, I was in too good a mood to be bothered by it as I raced to the side door and took off in the direction of the house…my home. I suppose I should start calling it that.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Landing on street level I was already getting some more looks of disgust from people on the street but I just blanked them out as I followed the street numbers, but then stopped then a wall took up the rest of the street it was quite high up at least eight feet high, and quite long, I started walking along it until I came to the gate.

Two gates actually, one was a metal guard gate with thick metal bars and Fūinjutsu markings on it, with a set of wooden doors behind it, on the metal gate there was the Uzumaki crest where the Fūinjutsu lead to, knowing what to do, I bit my thumb and smeared my blood on the crest and pumped my chakra into it, there was a distinct series of clicks as the gate unlocked and I opened it.

I could feel the glares of everyone watching me with anger suddenly turn into shock as I opened the gate, I didn't even turn to look I open the gate and walk through closing it behind me as the lock resets and I walk forward opening up the wooden doors I walk in closing them behind me as well.

I now stand in awe at what was in front of me, it was a large two story house, with a massive garden up front, there was a large porch out front and a stone path leading up to it, I had been expecting a more traditional home like the Hyūga or Nara compounds, I wasn't expecting this, it was a family home, I smiled as I walked up to the front doors, I opened the right one and walked inside.

I had expected to come into a large layer of dust and cobwebs after all no one should have been in here in fifteen years, but to my surprise there was none the place was immaculate, I walked into the hallway, there were double doors to the left and right with a stairway to the side leading to the second floor, with the hallway continuing to the kitchen and dining room that I could see, turning to the right I opened the first double doors, it was a sitting room, three sofas all in a semicircle of the fire place, above it there's a portrait paining, of my mother and father in each other's arms with smiles on their faces, I couldn't help but smile, but I closed my eyes and looked away. _'Damn it, they look so happy, why, I wish I could have met them just once.'_

 **'I'm sorry kit.'**

 _'Don't be Kurama, it wasn't your fault. It was that bastard, and I will end him, for both of us.'_

I turn and walk out of the room to the next, it was a library filled to bursting with a desk and sofas.

 _'This must have been dads' office.'_

I walk over to the desk and there are multiple scrolls on it each still in progress of being completed, _'So much knowledge'_ , my eyes widen as I look to the shelves, _'did he….did he write all of these'_

 **'He did. I remember from my time sealed in your mother, your father would often spend hours behind that desk writing down Jutsu formula, sealing notes, everything he knew. It all started when he found out your mother was pregnant with you, he wanted to write everything down for you.'**

I smile a sad/happy smile as I feel my eyes begin to tear up, I quickly wipe them away as I walk out of the room and close the door.

 _'I'm defiantly putting a lock seal on this door should anyone get in this house I don't want them getting anything in that room.'_

I turned and walked up the stairs I came to the top and looked from left to right, there were several doors, I walked to the closest one first I opened it and when I saw what was inside I stopped.

The walls were painted a light blue there were slightly darker leaf symbols painted on the walls, in the corner there was a wooden crib with white sheets and the Uzumaki symbol on them in red, there were numerous cuddly toys all over the room and a banner hung from the ceiling, "Welcome home." I finally let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, and then it all hit me. _'Damn it.'_

I dropped to my knees as I feel my tears stream down my cheeks, ' _This, this was meant to be my room.'_ , at that very moment I don't think I ever wished for something as hard in my life, I wish I would have known them, I wish they hadn't have died, I wish I could have grown up with them as my parents, I wish, I wish it hadn't been this way.

Thoughts filled my mind thoughts of how it could have been, how I could have grown up with them and been happy, how we could have been a loving family, before all of this happened, before I had even met Kurama, I had though the thoughts every orphan or abandoned child had. Did they not want me? Was I not good enough? Why did they leave me? Most nights I had fallen asleep in tears sobbing crying out for them to come and take me away, to make the hurt stop, I just wanted family, someone to hold me, I…I was so lonely, so frightened, and at this very moment I knew, I knew the truth, they did want me, they truly wanted me, I had been told as much but seeing this room brought back all those memories of those nights, all those worries and pain, the burden I had been carrying all those years, it was finally lifted, as I curled up my knees to my chest I just wept and let it all just go.

I don't know how long it had been, or how long I had been lying there weeping with my eyes shut, but when I opened them again it was starting to get dark outside, I must have been crying so much that I mentally exhausted myself and passed out. I slowly stood up and walked to the door closing it behind me. _'I don't think I'll be going back in there for some time yet, so many painful thoughts.'_

 **'You ok kit? I know that must have been rough.'**

 _'I'm fine Kurama, just finally grieving I suppose, never really thought about them this much before, I was so focused on making them proud of me, I never thought of how much they actually loved me'_ I though as I wiped away another tear, _'I'll be alright come morning, I'll check out everything else in the house first light, but right now I'd best go pay Jiji a visit, he probably stopped round like he said he would and I didn't let him in, he must be worried.'_

I started down the stairs and stepped out into the front yard before making a few hand signs and Shunshined way.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Moments later I arrived in the Hokage's office with a small smile on my face, he looked up in shock.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I wasn't expecting you, I had come by the house earlier but you must have been busy when you didn't respond."

"Ah sorry Jiji, the house was harder on me than I thought it was going to be, a lot of painful thoughts of what could have been."

The Hokage looked closer at the blonds eyes they were still red, he could tell he had been crying a lot, and simply gave a nod of understanding, "That's fine Naruto, no harm done, I had expected that much, the past can be a painful thing. So was there something you wanted to talk about."

I nodded as I approached the desk, "Yes, I was wanting to bring up a matter concerning the teaching at the academy, or the lack of as it were."

"Oh and what do you think its lacking on?" The aging Hokage said setting down his brush and picking up his pipe before leaning back in his chair.

"Everything." I responded bluntly, "Every class only covers the basics on the subjects and has a large margin, on what is deemed a "passable" results. Even the practical classes don't demand enough, put simply, the academy is not up to scratch."

Jiji nodded at my speculations, "Yes Naruto I understand where you're coming from on this point, in fact I have raised this fact multiple times with the council, but the fact of the matter it, such margins are required for a lot of the students to actually pass the academy."

"With all due respect, Jiji that's a load of bullshit, the only reason the academy is like that is so that _civilian_ children can pass easily, they walk in there weak and come out weak, liable to die in the first five serious missions they take on, heck I'm surprised most of them don't fall on their own kunai coming out the front gate, and if the lessons weren't bad enough the censoring by the council is even worse."

Jijis eyes narrow at this, "What censoring?"

"The blatant censoring of historical facts and moments in this villages history, in the entire time I was in the academy I never once heard mention of Uzushiogakure, the land of whirlpools or any mention of the Uzumaki clan, they didn't even cover the fact that Shodai Hokage, was actually married to an Uzumaki, or the fact she was the container of the nine tales before my mother and then me, I can understand leaving the fox out of the lessons, but blatantly holding back information of the history of my clan and the oldest allies of the leaf village, is despicable."

 **Authors POV**

The whole time the blond had been talking the Hokage had been clenching his fists reeling in his killing intent at this outrage, _'How dare they, how dare they do such a thing, choosing what is relevant to teach and what is not, even going so far as to remove the existence of an ally village from the teachings, and to remove all of that, this will not stand.'_ , "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Naruto, I will assure you of this, I will fix this and right this despicable act, you have my word."

 **Narutos POV**

I bowed to Jiji in thanks, "Thank you Hokage-Sama. That is all I ask, now if you will excuse me I have to be going, I have my test tomorrow and I must get some sleep."

"Yes good bye Naruto-kun, sleep well, I know I will if I ever get this infernal paperwork done." he sighed.

As I walked away I stopped for a second, "Jiji, might I recommend something that might help?"

He smiled to me, "Oh and what might your recommendation be concerning"

"Your paper work problem, I think I have something that just might solve it." I smirked.

"Oh do tell, I always pleaded with your father to tell me his secret but he never told me, and just rubbed that fact in my face."

"Well I would to its actually quite simple Jiji, and I honestly can't believe someone who has the titles of "God of Shinobi" and "The Professor" hasn't figured it out yet,…..Two words Jiji, Shadow clones…good night." I smiled.

I turned around and walked out the door, as I walked away, I could hear the repeated thumping that sounded a lot someone being hit, I looked back into Jiji's office, to see him repeatedly smacking his head off the table, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

I smirked closing the door once again and walking off again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day was starting out like many others it didn't feel strange, now that I was a shinobi, not that I expected it would but it did feel good knowing the world was at my fingertips. I yawned before getting out of bed looking up at the concrete ceiling once again, I had spent my night in my safe house once again, I didn't want to spend sleep at the house it just didn't feel right just yet, this place still felt like home.

I stood up pulling on my black dressing gown, I had gone to bed in black pyjama slacks and nothing else. I slipped on my slippers as I made my way to the kitchen, I made a Jutsu sign creating two shadow clones and setting them to work on my breakfast, a nice big fry up with a black coffee and all the trimmings.

With them getting to work I sat down at the counter and started making a mental list of stuff I had to do today.

 _'Hm, morning training since squad training won't really start until eleven or ten at the most, so I'll have plenty of time train by myself first. Go by the house and give it another once over and see if I can find the clan scrolls, then send clones on errands and tasks for the day before going to take the bell test Kakashi is very predictable, then end the work day and begin moving into the new house, before a quick shower and preparation for my date with Hinata-Chan, it will be perfect anyone who so much as tries to screw it up will suffer my wrath'_

 **'Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, you've got a busy day ahead of you partner, and I pity anyone who tries to mess with your date with your little vixen tonight'**

 _'Damn straight I've been waiting four long years to ask Hinata-Chan out and anyone who tries to ruin this for me will suffer a fate worse than death'_

As I was thinking that my clones brought over my breakfast a large plate filled, bean, bacon, pancakes, potato bread, eggs, sausages and everything else you can imagine, and the other brought a big mug of black coffee, need to wake up in the mornings don't I, I began eating as my two clones poofed out of existence.

Quickly polishing off my breakfast I took my coffee to the bedroom where I got changed into my workout gear, just a black tracksuit (not orange), I made ten clones and setting them to work re-reading all the books on Fūinjutsu I had collected over the years, always good to review, even after all that time, and made my way to the training room where I spent the next three house doing my standard workout.

Thousand push ups

Thousand leg-ups

Thousand high kick both feet

Thousand punches both arms

And fifteen mile run on the treadmill

All with ten thousand kilo leg and arm weights on, and a level four restriction seal on for the extra kick.

 ** _Authors note: For those who aren't aware restriction seals are basically seals that are placed on the body to restrict the wearers speed making it feel like they're pushing against something unseen, there are up to seven levels, one feels like you're running through water, two is like oil, three quicksand, four is hardening cement, five to seven is like pushing through stone. That combined with the weights make for one hell of a morning workout._**

Coming out of the training room after the three-hour workout was like a breath of fresh air, a guy can really work up a sweat after three hours, I grab the hand towel and dry my face before making my way to the bathroom for a shower and a fresh change of clothes before grabbing my standard kit and heading out to begin the day.

* * *

 **Scene break**

 **Hokage tower Hokage office: Hiruzen Sarutobi POV**

It was another beginning to another long dragged out day…..or at least that's what I would be thinking had it not been for Naruto-Kuns enlightenment yesterday evening, I still can't believe I never thought of using shadow clones for such trivial tasks such a paperwork, as soon as I came in I made four shadow clones and put them to work, which they are doing right now, all four behind my desk working away, while I myself, am sitting with my feet up, pipe in hand and mouth enjoying the latest copy of my student's greatest work Icha-Icha: paradise. I had been so swamped with paperwork for the past six months….no the past fifteen years, I hadn't had any time to myself, hence no time to read, come to think of it the influx of paperwork started just days after Naruto's birth, when the village was just getting back on its feet after the demon fox attack, and a lot of them were new law requests trying somehow to shun Naruto who wasn't even a week old, others were calls for him to be killed immediately, in order to kill the fox. I rejected them of course, but that didn't stop them from resubmitting, well until I passed the five times submission law, then I think the paperwork cut by half after a week.

This village seriously needs a wake-up call, and I think whatever Naruto has planned he's going to give it one hell of a big one, I just hope I live long enough to see it.

As I'm reading the door is knocked on rapidly, _'crap maybe if I just ignore them they'll go away'_

The knocking continues. _'Damn walk-ins, it's not even business hours yet, go away'_

The knocking continues, I sigh and look at the door glaring at it daring the sound to come again, but it does, I close my book and slip it back into my robe before I go to answer it, but then the knock happens again louder and faster like someone is pounding on the door, _'damn disrespectful bastards'_ , "COME IN!" I snap now irritated

The door opens and in come two faces I'd rather not see Homura and Koharu.

Homura- grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Council, he wears similar robes to those that I wear, except in a grey and white instead of red and white.

Koharu- Her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional hairpin with two pearls dangling off the side, but without the bangs, she once had in her youth. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Council, she wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. I have noticed over the years she's taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time, I find it rather disturbing sometimes I can never tell where she's looking if she even is.

I clench my fist slightly at the sight of my two former teammates knowing what it lightly is they want, I narrow my glare and their scowls disappear, they are here for either one of two reasons, one, seeking more power for that damn stuck up Uchiha Brat, well they can forget that, I've given him plenty and I even went so far as to allow them to place him on Kakashi's squad so that he could be trained under him, seeing as he's the last one in this village with a Sharingan it was the logical move, but if they think I'm giving him anymore they have another thing coming, the only other reason they would come to me would be something to do with Naruto, or something trivial that he has done like walked on the wrong side of the street, his alarm was too loud, it was disturbing the peace, some fool had earned his wrath and was pranked, to be quite honest I'm sick of their constant bickering about these matters the only reason I put up with them is because they were my teammates and the only reminders I have of Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei, if they were anyone else I'd have them chased out of this office faster than a Raiton (lightning) Jutsu.

"yes, what is it you two, it's not even business hours yet, what is so important that you couldn't have given me another two hours before knocking on my door," I ask making sure my point comes across in my tone, _'I'm miffed'_

"Oh forgive us Hokage-Sama, but you see there is a matter that has come to our attention that we feel you should be informed about" Koharu speaks rather formally

"Well then, have out with it and leave me be" I snap wanting them to get to the point already, _'if it's not asking for something for the Uchiha then it's about Naruto'_

"Yes Hokage-Sama, you see it has come to our attention, from concerned citizens that one Naruto Uzumaki has been seen breaking into the property of the deceased Yondaime Hokage, not just once but on two separate occasions, and we have it on good authority that he is currently there right now" Homura informs me

"We have come to request, that you dispatch shinobi to the estate and have the boy forcibly removed and imprisoned for entering and defiling such a prestigious building, Kami-Sama only knows what he is doing in there, he must be removed before he damages the Yondaimes legacy" Koharu adds.

 _'Oh what a load of rubbish, in short someone told you two they saw Naruto going into the Namikaze/Uzumaki estate, and now you two want me to have him removed and imprisoned while you two waltz in and start pulling all you can take and most likely lay it at your damn precious Uchiha's feet while the other one kisses his ass and whispers sweet words in his ears, well no chance, but since you want to play a game I guess I'll play.'_ , "well since you want an immediate response I shall give you one….NO"

The looks on their faces were priceless, they obviously weren't expecting me to say that it's at times like this that I wish I had a camera handy to preserve the memory.

"Hokage-Sama you must do something before that Dem… that brat destroys something of importance to the village" Koharu speaks almost slipping up

"Yes, Hokage-Sama you must, for all we know he's in there destroying all of the Yondaimes possessions," Homura adds.

I glared at them almost slipping up but then I simply chuckled as I take another drag of my pipe seeing their eyes twitch through my smoke, "I can assure you he is doing no such thing, it would not make any sense seeing as that property and all its contents, as of one pm yesterday, all belonged him" I say calmly and watch their reactions, another I wish I had a camera moment.

Because at that moment it looked like all the blood drained from my former teammates faces, as they tried to comprehend what I had just informed them of, I simply arose from my seat and walked over to my safe and pumped the correct amount of chakra into the hole before opening the cast iron door and took out my copy of the deed to the estate and laid it out flat on the table before them both, and once again it was another camera needed moment, as it looked like their eyes, would pop out of their skulls when they read Naruto signature on the bottom of the deed, well except Koharu, she still looks as old as ever.

"So as you can see everything is quite legal, Naruto is simply coming and going from his new property, nothing to worry about" I smiled with a big shit eating grin on my face, _'saratobi-1 old windbags- 0'_

After finally finding the ability to speak again Koharu asked, "How is this possible, this deed has been missing for fifteen years along with the rest of the Yondaimes estate, and now all of a sudden it turns up and that 'boy' has signed it, where has it been all this time"

I narrowed my glare catching her tone, when she mentioned Naruto, _'just slip up once you old bat, just once and I'll have you dangling from the roof by those earrings of yours, sensei be damned'_ , I then spoke, "it's quite simple actually, it's been in my possession this whole time, as a fellow Hokage I felt it was necessary to keep the Yondaimes possessions and funds in check so that they did not fall into 'less desirable' hands", _'saratobi-2 old windbags and now civilian council-0'_

"Then how is it that the 'boy' is now the new owner of his estate if the deed was in your possession the whole time" Homura finally spoke, inspecting the deed.

I simply chuckled at the statement, "I would have thought that would have been obvious, I gave it to him, as a fellow shinobi of the leaf"

"Hokage-Sama why would you do such a thing? Nothing good can come from that brat, owning everything the Yondaime held dear, surely it could go to someone more worthy" Koharu said eyes widening a fraction

"Yes I agree, Sasuke-Sama could make much better use of the knowledge within those walls, and it would only help to make the Uchiha clan stronger upon their resurrections in the fut…." Homura started but was cut off when I blasted the entire room with murderous intent my fists clenched and my patience all but lost with these two as I released wave after wave of pressure.

"Why I did this was simple, I was doing what I thought my fellow Hokage would want, it was his wish that Naruto-Kun be viewed as a hero by this village by holding the Kyūbi within him, but I can see all too well that that wish has not come to pass that he has been treated terribly by a village full of ingrates and fools who don't know what they're talking about, Minato viewed Naruto as a hero and as such a feel that he would want not only his estate but all his possessions to go to him, as he has no children left for them to go to." I stood up glaring daggers at the two of them, "Now as for your suggestion that they should have gone to that Uchiha brat…. never will I allow such a disgrace to come to pass, that brat has been spoiled by this village for far too long, he has become arrogant and his ego has become bigger than the Hokage monument and to fuel it more by giving him access to the Yondaimes techniques and legacy would be nothing but an insult to everything the Minato stood for, now get out of my office and do not come to me with such trivial matters and baseless accusations again, less I have you thrown from the top of the village walls with chains round your necks, sensei be damned…..get out NOW!" I yelled in anger

Hearing that the two of them ran out of my office at speeds that would put Minato's Hiraishin, to shame. I turned to the window and scowled looking at the village below.

 _'screw waiting for Naruto to give this village a wake-up call, I'm going to get the ball rolling with the council, but I'll need a list of what to hit the council with first, Naruto should know what needs fixing first'_ , "Neko-Chan", I called and as I did my female ANBU aid appeared out of thin air kneeling by my side, wearing her white ANBU cat mask.

"Hai Hokage-Sama," she said head bowed waiting for my orders

"I have two tasks for you, one inform each clan head and civilian councillor's that there will be a council meeting five thirty sharp this afternoon, inform them that there are many matters that have just come to my attention that need to be fixed so tell them to prepare for a long night, and get a hold of Danzo as well, that old war hawk should be involved in this as well some of the matter will defiantly involve him and he might actually crack a smile for once" I joke still looking out at the village below

"Hai Hokage-Sama"

I close my eyes, "and the next is to be done after you have accomplished that, find Naruto-Kun and inform him I wish to speak with him before this meeting, tell him I will be bringing his issues to the clan heads and council today and that I wish to get the main ones listed beforehand, that it is of the utmost urgency" I finish

"Hai Hokage-Sama they will be done," she says before disappearing in a shunshin of purple leaves

I put my pipe to my mouth and take a drag before holding it for a few seconds and exhaling as I feel I calming my nerves, _'those two are always trying something, I don't know how Tobirama-sensei put up with us three for so long'_ , I took another mouthful and exhales as I smirked, _'well, the time has come to clean house to hell with what the civilians think, this is a shinobi village, they can either like it or go somewhere else, bunch of ungrateful shits….. Oh and Saratobi-3 council-0, game set and match'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile- Naruto's home, Naruto's POV**

I had arrived at my family home and was on the second floor as I make his way to the set of double doors at the far end of the hallway. As I place my hands on them and push them open.

Inside was an emperor size bet with a wooden frame and canopy with a large shag carpet under and around it, with tiled wooden flooring throughout the rest of the room. There was a walk in closet to the side with a large bookcase beside it, on the other side of the room was a large bathroom.

I walked into the room and held onto one of the bedposts as I took a breath slowly, before looking at the picture on the bedside table. It was of them when they were younger, I walked over and lifted it up as I smiled and ran my fingers over it. I took a quick breath and set it down.

 _'I can't start crying again today, now is not the time, I have to get over it already'_

Then I felt a breeze come from my left. I looked over to the bookcase against the wall, I walked over to it as he felt another breeze. _'There's a room behind this bookcase'_

 **'partner, there's a hidden vault behind there, the trigger for opening it is a wire pull switch under the second shelf down, I remember your mother watching as your father installed it'**

I mentally nodded as I felt up under the shelf and pulled the wire underneath as the latch opened and the bookcase pushed back and across showing a doorway. _'Here we go'_

I walked inside to see two chests one with the Uzumaki crest and the other with the Namikaze crest, both looked extremely old, I walked forward and opened both showing them filled with multiple scrolls, some looked worn others looked like they hadn't been touched in centuries.

"The clan Jutsu, the future of the clans are here" I smiled and reached for them as look them through. But then a bell rang and I looked around

 _'Kurama, what is that!?'_

 **'It's the specialised security seals that your father designed and installed partner. Someone is trying to force their way onto the property.'**

I narrowed my glare hearing that as closed the chests and walked out of the safe before flipping the switch on the way past sealing it again, before making my way down the stairs flipping another switch to stop the bell as I bolted straight to the front to see who it was.

I opened the first gate and walked through to find myself looking at two very irritated elders

 _'Oh well if it isn't the two oldest fossils from the, oh so grand civilian council. I wonder what they want. ~ NOT!_ ' I smirked, "good morning councillors, and just what is it I can do for you this fine morning" I chuckled slightly, while I was laughing my head off inside along with Kurama and a chibi me started mooning them as he shook his ass at them.

They scowled at my smug attitude, "well for starters we want into this property brat, now open this gate immediately!" the old crone snapped

Hearing their tone my smug attitude disappeared and was replaced with a scowl equally as dark as I walked up to the gate stopping mere inches from it, glaring daggers "for starters you have no right to order me to do anything, this property is legally mine and I am within my rights as both a citizen of this village and a shinobi of this leaf, to refuse anyone entry onto a property that I own, and _'councillors'_ may I also remind you as a shinobi of this village I am within my rights to defend this property from any and all who try to attempt to enter it without my permission and also as a shinobi only the Hokage's orders to me are absolute, so I suggest you leave now unless you have a written order from the Hokage ordering me to let you in, because as long as I'm alive that's the only way in hell you're getting in here",

 **'Nice bluff partner'**

 _'Well I still have my real Genin test to do, but they don't know that' I mentally grinned but still scowling on the outside._

"How dare you speak to us like that you demon brat, we are councillors of this village we have every right to order you to do something, now let us in before we drag you in front of the rest of the council and have you imprisoned for the rest of your life" the old crone screeched again.

"I think you're missing something councillor" I said while tapping my headband, "I'm a shinobi of the leaf, a 'civilian council' holds no power over 'military personal', I think you need to review the village hierarchy again, anything with 'civilian' in the name falls under anything with 'shinobi' in it, just to help you remember," I put my hand on the gate to open it, "now stand aside, I have to be going now, shinobi business" I grinned as he opened the gate only to have the old crone to grab it and try to force her way in, but no sooner had she tried, she found herself screaming in pain as I slammed it back again catching her fingers.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she pulled back clutching her hand.

 _'Yep those knuckles are broken'_

 **'Broken ha. Shattered more like nice one partner'**

I just ignored it and walked through closing it behind me before turning around with my most surprised face on, "oh I'm sorry I didn't see your hand there", then I just shrugged surprise face gone. "My bad, but anyway I need to be going now, shinobi business you understand, do have a nice day councillors," I said as I walked away, not feeling one bit of remorse for the old bat, "I'd get that hand checked out if I were you councillor, it looks like it may bruise" I said before forming a hand sign and disappearing in a shunshin, leaving them scowling.

* * *

 **Scene break, top of Naruto's old apartment building**

I landed on the roof and looks around taking in the air before looking at the sun to judge the time, _'bout nine o'clock Kakashi is likely to be arriving at the training grounds in the next hour or so, better get set up for the day'._

I closed my eyes, _'Imz-Chan can you hear me'_

 ** _'Hai, Naruto-Sama I can, what can I do for you'_**

 _'I may need your assistance today, for a test, it's time for you to make your debut, report to training ground seven within the hour, but remain hidden until I call for you, contact me telepathically when you've arrived, and tell my little Hebi-Chan, I'll see her soon'_

 ** _'Hai, I look forward to seeing you again Naruto-Sama'_**

 _'And I you, my little wolf'_

I opened my eyes as I turned and closed them again concentrating and then ten copies of me form in front of me out of smoke.

 _'finally, looks like I've got the Kage Bunshin mastered, finally that one took ages, how longs it been just a little under four years'_

 **'Give or take a month, it was the first Jutsu I taught you after finding the safe house'**

' _Yea for some reason it took me longer to master than some or the others'_

 **'It is B class partner, anything above C takes a while'**

I mentally nod and then look to my clones. "Alright you all know what to do, errands need running"

I point to the first three, "forest of death, damn spiders need killing, can't let them think I'm going soft, make a hundred clones each when you're there and then get killing'

Next three, "you three, clean up the old apartment and start making repairs to the inside and outside, and then begin working through the other apartments, I want this place in top shape, I plan on asking Jiji if I can have this place and rent apartments out under a fake name to try and make some extra cash, after six years of overpaying on rent I should have bought this place five times over by now"

Next, three, "you three Henge into other people and use them to buy whatever materials they need for the repairs, and then help them as needed, don't dispel until everything's done"

the last one, I place my hand on his shoulder "your task is the most important my friend, it's your task to Henge your face into another's and then go shopping for my clothes for the date tonight, something classic but nothing fancy, and also flowers and chocolates, I want to make this memorable, after which go to Ichirakus and ask them if it's possible for a table reservation for tonight at six, they'll probably start cooing over it all, but inform them your just a clone beforehand and save all the cooing till after ok, then take everything back to the safe house and leave it all there before you dispel, I'm counting on you all"

I got a massive "YOSHI!" in return as they all set off on their tasks. I smirked before I turned to head off, but I was halted when the purple haired Niko masked ANBU landed in front of me

I looked at her with a smile, "good morning Niko-Chan, I trust you're well on this fine morning"

"Hai Uzumaki-san, I come bearing a request from Hokage-Sama," she said standing up, "he requests your presence this afternoon in his office at your earliest convince before five thirty, he wishes to speak with you on matters concerning village problems before a meeting at that time"

 _'Sounds like Jiji wants to get the ball rolling early, nothing wrong with that'_ I smirked before nodding "No problem, Niko-Chan, tell Jiji I'll be there no problem"

She nodded but then shuffles on the spot for a moment, I raise an eyebrow "something the matter Niko-Chan"

She nodded "Hai, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday in Hokage-Sama's office, your discretion that is, the last thing I need is those on my unit finding out about my…cycle as it were, so arigato"

I chuckled slightly "Don't mention it Niko-Chan we're all not but human and shouldn't be judged by our genders, now if that's all I really must be going, I have my test now and technically I'm late, so goodbye" I said before I quickly shunshined away heading for the training grounds.

* * *

 **Scene break**

I approached the training field and see both Sasuke-Teme and Sakura were standing in the middle of the training grounds awaiting Kakashi's arrival.

 _'Man how long have they been waiting, don't tell me they took his orders seriously, what a pair of idiots'_

"Good morning teammates, I trust you both have had wonderful mornings, I certainly have," I say as I walk in with a grin, as I stick my fingers in my ears for what is to come.

"Naruto-Baka, you're late" the screeching pink haired howler monkey starts.

"…." Says the ever brooding Teme.

Taking my fingers out of my ears I sigh looking at Sakura, oddly enough I still heard her clearly. "I think you need to check your definition of late Sakura, last I checked training can only start when the sensei is present and I don't see Kakashi anywhere around here so, in fact, I'm here early just like you two" I stated plainly

It looked like she was about to argue back but couldn't poke a hole in my logic and then both their stomachs grumbled at them, I chuckled before walking over to the shade of a tree and leaning back against it putting my hands behind my head, letting my senses out as I closed my eyes feeling for anyone approaching, then I felt her.

 ** _'Naruto-Sama I have arrived'_**

I opened my eyes partly, _'good, don't give yourself away just yet, get comfortable, we've still got Kakashi to wait on, and he could be a while'_ I telepathically said as I got comfortable. _'I trust Hebi-Chan, has been taking care of you well'_

 ** _'Yes mistress has been quite accommodating, her daily training is making me stronger every day'_**

 _'Good, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in the past month or so, I've been constantly busy trying to prep for my plans'_

 ** _'I know, Naruto-Sama, both myself and mistress are ready to assist you when the time comes and await your clan status'_**

 _'Well if all goes well, that should be in the next few months as soon as the Chūnin exams finish, and hopefully, in the next few days we might have another girl joining our ever growing little family'_

 ** _'The one you have mentioned many times in the past? I look forward to meeting my new mistress shortly then'_**

 _'I don't know if she'll like the whole mistress title, try Sama when you meet. And now in the meantime, I shall have to think of some ways to make it up to you for being away for so long'_

 ** _'Just seeing you again, is enough for me, Naruto-Sama'_**

I mentally smiled, _'and for now, it's enough for me, Imz-Chan'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

It was another hour before I smirked, feeling Kakashi approaching, "good morning Kakashi nice of you to join us" I said opening my eyes as Kakashi appeared out of a whirlwind of leaves

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura

"Sorry I'm later I got lost on the road of life" he rubbed the back of his head.

I chuckled getting up, "ah that road, it has so many twists and turns but it is so enjoyable to travel on"

Kakashi eye smiled "I'm glad someone understands my joy, now, are you three ready to find out if you've really got what it takes to become Genin"

I rotated my neck letting off a series of pops as I limbered up, "I was born ready"

 **'How heavy are you going in, full force or just enough' Kurama asked**

I mind smirked, _'I was thinking a little bit over just enough, and then have Imz-Chan come in to assist, I'd rather not leave the village as a massive crater in the ground if I went full force'_

Kakashi eye smiled at my words as he walked over to a stump and set a timer on it, "good, this timer is set for noon that's one hour, in that time you three have to get these bells off me", he said holding up the two bells, "if you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch and you will be tied to those posts *points* and made to watch as I eat my lunch in front of you"

As if on cue both Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs rumbled and I chuckled earning glares from both Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi blinked before eye smiling, "well it looks like one of you eat before coming here this morning"

I grinned, "Yep had myself a nice big fry up with all the trimmings, can't start the day on an empty stomach, that's just asking for trouble"

"Naruto-Baka, sensei told us not to eat before coming here" the pink haired banshee started again

I just sighed before rubbing the bridge of my nose between my eyes trying to sooth the coming migraine that was forming, "think, for once in your life, think Sakura. What were Kakashi-sensei's exact words, "you _might_ want to skip breakfast or you'll puke" emphasis on _"MIGHT",_ in other words, it was a suggestion, not an order. A ninja must be able to see through deception to look underneath the underneath and not follow blindly like sheep"

Sakura was seething at my words, while Sasuke was glaring at me, as I caught tidbits of him cursing himself for letting the 'dope' show him up, but their attentions were taken when Kakashi started clapping and applauding.

"Well done, at least one of you three show promise as a shinobi", Kakashi chuckled, _'saw through it all did you Naruto? I wonder just how powerful you are now'_

Now Sasuke's glare was on Kakashi and Sakura was pouting, I just grinned crossing my arms, "So _sensei_ , care to continue and explain to dumb and dumber here as to why there are just two bells when there are three of us"

Kakashi shrugged, "I thought that would have been obvious" he eye smiled

"Really like how obvious your non-order was about breakfast" I deadpanned

"Alright, you have a point. There are only two bells so that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. But then all three of you could fail and get sent back" he explained as both Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

 _'Not likely'_ I just yawned in boredom,

"And to make sure you're taking this seriously, everything is allowed in this, that includes weapons and Jutsu" Kakashi finished

Sakura's eyes bulged, "but sensei those weapons are too dangerous" she screeched

I groaned rubbing the bridge of my nose again now with a full on migraine, "oh Sakura will you shut up!" I yelled at her.

"I swear your voice can shatter glass at that pitch, now stop and think for just one second, he is a Jōnin we are Genin. If you would have done your research like a good shinobi you would have realised he is a former ANBU captain." I said pointing at Kakashi making him give a wave, "which means the only ones who could possible even lay a scratch on his are people with the same rank or higher, like one of the three Sanin or that of the Hokage, if you think for a second that a couple of Genin throwing some knives and a few C-rank Jutsu, at best, can even hope to land a hit on him, you're obviously a lot dumber that you look and that's saying something"

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Sakura was in shock at Naruto's words, he never spoke to her like that, he just to fawn all over her, seeking her attention and even trying to ask her out on dates, she always refused of course but it always helped boost her ego but, this wasn't the same Naruto, it couldn't be he would have never yelled at her like this, ever since coming into the classroom the other day he was completely changed, his whole personality was different, colder, more rigged, it was like he was a completely different person. And she didn't know how to respond to him.

Sasuke looked indifferently at Naruto trying to weigh him up, but put it all off to his balls finally dropping and refocused on Kakashi, _'ANBU captain'_ , he might actually be able to teach him something useful, it was the same rank as 'him' after all, and he hate to admit it but the dope was right, only someone of Kakashi's strength or higher could possibly surpass that, so that what he would do surpass Kakashi that would be his first marker.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

Kakashi sighs, "once again Naruto is right, you are to come at me with the intent to kill, if you don't you will never get these bells, and you will not pass"

 _'of course, I'm right'_ , I think as I settle into a stance focusing on Kakashi "Right let's get started then shall we I'm starting to get rather bored with all this talking, why not get to the fun part shall we"

 _'Imz-Chan you ready?'_ I called out mentally

 ** _'Hai!'_**

Kakashi smiled through his mask at my words, "very well then, on your marks get set….."

 **And END ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"…go!" Kakashi yelled

 **Naruto's POV**

In that split second I knew what I had to do, both Sasuke and Sakura leapt back to hide in the treeline, I reached for my side pouch and pulled out three smoke bombs and threw them at the ground covering the area in smoke, _'phase one complete'_

Kakashi narrowed his eye as the area was flooded with smoke from Naruto diversion, Kakashi tried to peer through it but couldn't see anything at all. _'Using smoke to cover his teammates while they hide and conceal his own movements, cleaver strategy, he's strategizing and watching his teammates backs on the first day, he knows how to act'._

My smoke started to clear after about twenty seconds but that was all the time I needed my plan was already in action I smiled and peered through the smoke at Kakashi as we both looked at each other waiting for the first move to be thrown, but something tells me we were having the same thoughts as we reached for our side pouches.

"Well Naruto shall we get things started?" Kakashi asks with an eye smile.

"Oh yes Kakashi I've been looking forward to this all day," I grinned, _'yep same thoughts, oh well I've got to wait a few minutes before my plan can really start'_

* * *

 **Authors POV**

Both Sasuke and Sakura watched, Sakura thinking _'What's he thinking trying to take on sensei all by himself'._ _ **'CHA! He's trying to show up Sasuke, the Baka!'**_

Sasuke smirked _'Perfect the dope will get himself beaten to a pulp and give me an opening to strike all at the same time, thanks for the distraction dope'_

Both Kakashi and Naruto were still watching each other as they slowly unclicked their pouches and reached inside and slowly waited until finally they both pulled out little orange books and casually opened them and started reading….the silence went on as both Sasuke and Sakura looked on

Both were confused by what they saw, Naruto and their sensei were…reading!

* * *

 **Narutos POV**

I smiles as I started reading, _'yep two great minds do think alike'_

 ** _'Naruto-Sama, what is going on? I thought you required my assistance?'_**

 _'Easy Imz-Chan, my plan is already in motion, this test is all about team work, so in order to pass I need to get those other two to work with me'_

 ** _'I see, is that why I can sense your shadow clones moving through cover to their locations'_**

 _'Yep, I sent them out in the cover of the smoke, now listen carefully here what I need you to do….'_

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I'm still watching from the cover of a bush keeping still so as not to attract attention, I just wish something would happen already it's been two minutes and all these two have done is read it's starting to really piss me….

Suddenly a hand cover my mouth and I gasp, _'oh no, who is it, it can't be Kakashi-Sensei, or Naruto-Baka they're both out there, is it my Sasuke-kun come to confess his love finally',_ **_'CHA! Took your sweet time about it'_**

But my hopes are dashed when I hear their voice, but it confused me at the same time, its Naruto-Baka's voice.

"Shhhh, don't make a sound it's only me Sakura" he says as he removes his hand from my mouth

I turn and look to see it is him, I look back to the field and then back to Naruto-Baka, "how is this possible, you can't be in two places at once"

He puts his finger to his mouth to signal quite, "don't freak I'm only a shadow clone, the original sent me here to find out if you had managed to work out the real meaning to this test yet"

 _'Shadow clone, what? Tests real meaning? What is he talking about?'_ , "you're not making any sense Baka" I snap making him sigh, _'don't you sigh at me Baka, you're not my Sasuke-kun.'_

"Think about it Sakura, there has to be a reason behind this test a hidden meaning, why else would they put three fresh out of the academy Genin up against a seasoned Jōnin it doesn't make sense unless, they want us to work tighter, thing about it, have you ever heard of a three or two man team because I sure as hell haven't"

I widen my eyes hearing this, _'he's right squads have always been four man teams its standard shinobi training, so if you follow that logic he can't fail just one of us, so the bells are just a ploy, he's right the test is about teamwork',_ **_'CHA! I bet Sasuke already figured this out ages ago way before this BAKA!'_**

"Ok Baka, so the test is about team work, what about Sasuke-Kun, we have to get to him as well, he's the only one who has a chance against Kakashi sensei" I argue, there's no way this Baka can fight sensei one on one, and I sure as hell can't, but Sasuke-kun can he is rookie of the year after all

"Don't worry the boss sent another clone to inform him as well and that he's getting into position as we speak" the Naruto clone says with a grin that's kind of unsettling

"R-right, ok what's the plan" I ask shivering from his grin.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

I closed my eyes as the memories of both my clones came back to me after a few moments I frowned a second before grinning getting them all.

 _'Alright Imz-Chan looks like its plan B get into position, things are about to kick off, you know when to attack'_ I order mentally through the communication seal.

 ** _'Hai Naruto-Sama'_**

I chuckle slightly closing my book with everything was in place it's time to get down to the fun stuff. "Well Kakashi I suppose we should actually do something before our teammates die of boredom from watching us"

Kakashi eye smiled as he looked at me, "I suppose we should", _'I wonder what the whole period before hand was about, was he gathering chakra for a Jutsu, no the fox would do that for him, planning a strategy, no he would have done that before hand, and all he's done for the past three minutes is read, just what are you planning Naruto'_

I flex my neck as we both slip our books away, and I grin getting ready for the fight, "Kai~" I whisper as I release my restrain seals slightly.

Kakashi narrows his eyes as he only barely heard that, _'Kai…..he released something, but what'_

I shot at Kakashi with my restraints loosened I was five times faster, nearly mid Jōnin level speed, but Kakashi's was still higher, evidence to the point he was able to get his footing and take a stance before my first fist came at him.

I threw a left straight at him he deflected with his right arm and threw a left straight at me, I ducked under it and went to drive my left leg into his midsection, he caught is and used my own momentum to twist me around and try to throw me, but I caught the ground and twisted myself around into a right heel kick, he caught it also but in doing so loosened his grip on my left allowing me to shake both free and drop to the ground and sweep for his shins, this caused Kakashi to leap up into the air to dodged my kick, but in the air he can't move himself, I pushed off the ground into a spear kick aiming for his gut, but he saw it coming and twisted so I only grazed him, but with my skills a graze will still hurt, _'just a bit further and…..there'_

Kakashi's eye widened at the pain, he received from the graze to his lower mid-section. _'He enhanced his limbs with chakra so it does more damage, wasn't expecting that, I had better dodge them right from now on or this fight will be over before it properly begins'_

Kakashi skidded back, but then he felt his heels snag on something and then the familiar twang of wire snapping, then his eyes opened wide, _'a trap, when did he have time to set that up'._

From both sides of the clearing poofs were heard as kunai shot out of four trees all at Kakashi. The Jōnin jumped up and backwards to dodge them.

 _'Got you know Kakashi'_ I though as I drew back my open palm and then shot if forward **"Fūton: Kūki yashi no Jutsu" (wind release air palm)** as a blasting current of air exploded from my palm and shot at Kakashi hitting its mark.

Kakashi felt like he had been hit by a cannon ball, as he skidded to the ground getting his breath back, that when Sakura and Sasuke shot out of the bushed and started throwing kunai at him. He easily deflected them while winded.

Sasuke came in fast and dropped in with a high with a spinning low kick. Body low to the ground and foot high, Kakashi spun to avoid it and then Sakura went at him with a kunai.

Kakashi caught her hand to restrain her only to get a kick to the face from Sasuke knocking him back a bit surprised at the strength of his kick, _'he used chakra kicks too, how can a Genin have such high chakra control, that's a Chūnin if not Jōnin technique'_

Not giving Kakashi a chance to think I shot in before pulling a mid-air spin with my left leg outstretched catching Kakashi in the chest and sent him skidding back further with a groan. _'Phase two complete, time for phase three and four'_

Kakashi cringed at the pain in his chest after that chakra kick from Naruto but he could tell he was holding back, a full powered chakra kick would have been enough to shatter shoulders, Naruto obviously didn't want to kill him given the fact he was still breathing. _'These three are good, they cover each other's moves and watch each other's backs. I may just have to pass them after all'_

I looked to Sasuke and nodded as we both pulled out three shuriken each and launched them at Kakashi, who took out a kunai to deflect them but his eye widened seeing my hands go into a hand sign.

 **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (shuriken shadow clone Jutsu)**

At that those six shuriken we threw became sixty as they flew at Kakashi who leaped out of the way as they rained on him, but keeping the assault Sasuke was on him again throwing a combo of punches keeping Kakashi on his toes, then Kakashi grabbed one of Sasukes overhead kicks as he twisted in his grip and threw his other foot at Kakashi's groin Kakashi quickly blocked that one, only for Sasuke to twist again reaching for the bells.

Kakashi saw that and pushed Sasuke back making him come short of the bells as he panted again. _'This isn't right, those two were like oil and water the other day, now their team works like a pair of veteran shinobi, and Sasuke is actually working with Naruto and backing up Sakura, somethings going on here'_

The three of us converged on a point in front of Kakashi ready to move in for the next wave, Kakashi raised his hands ready for whatever we threw at him, I smirked as I reached for my pouch again and tossed three more smoke bombs once more covering the area in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi looked round blinded by the smoke knowing they had a plan but what, suddenly multiple small fires balls shot at him from multiple locations as he heard multiple poofs of things dispelling and he raise his eyebrow, _'shadow clones so that it he used clones to set up the traps in the cover of the smoke, that is how he did it all and combining it like a lesser Jutsu like Kanton: Furea no Jutsu (fire release: flare Jutsu) is ingenious, just not powerful'_

Kakashi balled his fists and started batting the small fire balls away with the metal plates on the back of his gloves. As the last of them faded away Kakashi stood in a stance ready for the next wave that never came.

As the smoke faded Sasuke and I stood on one side of Kakashi with Sakura on the other all three of us grinning, Kakashi was waiting but then the bell went off.

Kakashi eye smiled and then chuckled, "well looks like none of you pass and none of you get lunch, sorry about that"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Kakashi" I chuckled as I pointed behind him, Kakashi looked behind him to see Sakura holding a bell with a smile only to look to his belt to see both bells were gone, he then looked to me and I gestured to Sasuke who was holding the other one between his fingers.

I smirked, "while I was bombarding you with those fireballs, those two moved in and swiped the bells while you were distracted"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "well this is awkward" he eye smiled rubbing the back of his head, "guess that means you fail then Naruto"

I just shrugged with a grin, "eh I failed three times in a row, I can wait one more year" I smiled, as Kakashi looked at me knowing I didn't mean that after the little chat in Jiji's office the other day.

"Not a chance" snapped Sasuke tossing his bell to me "I don't accept charity. I'd rather get the bell on my own"

Sakura looked disheartened she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be apart from Sasuke, but she didn't want to hold him back ether, she didn't know what was happening

Then Kakashi eye smiled, _'definitely not Sasuke, good acting though'_ , "well that would be good, if you were really Sasuke though" he said looking at the two boys

Sakura looked at him confused, _"Sasuke"_ frowned and I rubbed the back of my head chuckling, "you realized Hm", _'well it was working up till a point'_

Kakashi chuckled, "Realized what, that in less than twenty-four hours you two have went from glaring and barely looking at each other, to working in sync to which I can only compare to that of seasoned veteran shinobi, or the fact that you seem to be working like your reading each other thoughts or maybe "Sasuke" over there is using higher level skills there is no way he should know"

I chuckled louder _, 'yeah that was a bit of a stretch'_ , "yeah we did do that a little too well didn't we, Imz-Chan, looks like we've been found out"

"Indeed we have Naruto-Sama", responded "Sasuke" before bursting into smoke.

* * *

 **Authors POV**

As the smoke cleared it revealed a young girl age, (16) with long black hair to the base of her back, deep brown eyes, and pale perfect skin. Wearing black ANBU style trousers cut off at the knees with her lower legs tightly wrapped in bandaged from her kneecaps down, wearing black shinobi sandals, and white top that cut off just above her belly button, with a mesh bra wrapped around the top of her shirt, over her C cup breast. She wore a black sleeveless hoodie with white fur around the rims of the hood, arms, and up the main zipper, on the back of which was a white Uzumaki swirl, she stood just an inch shorter than Naruto, and gave a small smile, before bowing.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, but it was part of Naruto-Sama's plan B that I not revel myself until the end of the test" Imz-Chan said as she bowed.

Sakura blinked a few time before pointing at her, in a shout "Who the hell are you!".

"Oh yes forgive me, I am Ikzumi Uzumaki, faithful servant under the care of Naruto-Sama, he asked me to come and assist him, and you in this test this morning, as my "debut" on the team" she said with a bow

Sakura just blinked she didn't know what to think, the fact that Imz-chan called herself my faithful servant, the fact that she addressed me with Sama.

 _'I've tried to get her to stop that but she always refuse,' I mentaly sighed._

Or the fact that she will be on their team or the fact that she addressed herself as an Uzumaki, last she remembered Naruto was an orphan with no family so where did she come from

Kakashi smiled at the young very polite girl, "Well it is very nice to meet you Ikzumi-san, think nothing of it, I just wish I would have been informed beforehand about a fourth member joining our team, I was not aware the Hokage signed off on it, but I have to ask, where is.."

Before he could finish Sakura's eyes bulged "wait if you were Sasuke-kun this whole time that where is he", _'she better not have done anything to him'_ , **_'CHA! If she has she's toast!'_**

Kakashi chuckled, "yes that it"

I grinned knowing exactly where he was, "Where he has been this whole time, bound, gagged and tied to a tree after refusing to help in the test like he was meant to" I Answered getting a glance from Kakashi and a WTF stare from Sakura.

* * *

 **Flash back no Jutsu**

Naruto clone came up behind Sasuke, and put his hand on his shoulder, Sasuke swerved round kunai ready but Naruto grabbed it, "relax Teme I'm a friendly"

Sasuke looked at him confused and then narrowed his eyes, "explain", he said in a hiss,

The clone pointed to himself, "shadow clone, boss sent me to see if you figured out the real reason behind this test yet Teme"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further, _'Shadow clones, how can this dope do shadow clones and I an elite Uchiha, can't'_ , "what do you mean"

"teamwork Teme, this test is all about teamwork to see if we can look past all the bull and get the mission done, so you in or out" the clone answered in the same deadpan tone.

Sasuke scoffed, "beat it dope, I can take care of this on my own, I don't need the help of a fan girl and a dead last to do this, I'm an Uchiha"

The clone sighed, "Look Teme, we're meant to be on a team that means working together, I'm willing to look past the bull shit, but are you willing to look past your inflated ego and actually work together or not"

Sasuke didn't even respond only watch on as the real Naruto and Kakashi kept reading,

The clone sighed, "Guess its plan B then, can't say I don't prefer it then"

Sasuke was about to look and ask what plan B was when he felt a jab in the back of his neck and everything went dark, when he awoke he found himself tied to a tree gagged and tagged.

 **Authors note: tagged refers to a sealing tag that is attached to the one being restrained it temporally prevents the one restrained from gathering and using chakra as long as its attached, no chakra no Jutsu, no Jutsu no getting free.**

Sasuke looked around to see the clone squatting in front of him.

"Sorry about this Teme, can't have you jumping in and screwing up the plan, you could have played nice and helped, but no. Now you'll just have to sit in time out while the big kids have fun. Boss will be by after the test to cut you loose. But don't worry I'm sure your _pets_ on the council will work their magic and make sure you still pass regardless one way or another, see ya round" the clone said before bursting into smoke

* * *

 **KAI: flash back end**

I looked at their expressions on the subject. Kakashi sweat dropped, Sakura's jaw hit the floor. Imz-Chan smiled slightly in amusement at the explanation

I chuckled, "guess we should release him now" I started walking over to the bushes and pulled them back revealing a very pisses and tied up Teme, Sakura shrieked and ran over to him and started to untie him.

Kakashi sweat dropped, and looked to me, "was that really necessary?" he asked in a monotone.

I smirked and shrugged, "I treated it like I would on a mission with a disgruntle team mate who is refusing to cooperate, and is liable to screw up the mission plan and likely to interfere, you telling me you wouldn't have done the same if it was a real mission and you were in my positon"

Kakashi nodded at my reasoning "fair enough your logic is sound, though when we're on a real mission, please refer to me before you go tying up your team mates in future"

I grinned "I take it that means we still pass then"

"yes two of you worked together as a team and you and Ikzumi seem to work well in sync, and the council will throw a fit if I don't pass the Uchiha here, and with his grades at least I know he won't be a weak link on the team, so yes, you all pass" he finished with an eye smile

I high fived Imz-Chan, _'another successful plan'_ , but the second Sakura took off the Temes chakra suppression tags he was up and very pissed. "DOPE!" the Teme yelled as he shot at my with his fist raised ready to swing.

I sighed as I dodged the Uchiha's punches with a side step, and then countered his kick to his midsection throwing him out into the open area.

Imz-Chan looked like she was ready to defend me but I held his hand out, gesturing not to with a grin, "I got this one, may as well give the Teme a test of his own seeing as he sat out the real one" as I attached my bell to my belt as I walked forward rolling my shoulders in glee.

The two of us glared at each other, well he glared I yawned "Come on then Uchiha let's see if you can get the bell off me," I said before smirking, "or even touch me"

Sasuke shot at me as I just grinned, swerving like grass dodging each and every punch and kick Sasuke threw at me , Kakashi just watched, _'this isn't going to end well, and I can feel a head ache coming when the council hears about this'_

After ten minutes I had had enough of dodging and threw a punch of my own into Sasuke-Teme's shoulder just hard enough to make him leap back. As he did he started to weave through a familiar series of hand signs in mid-air.

 _'Fair enough Teme two can play at that game'_ I started to weave my own but only faster and then waited for the right moment. Which came when he landed.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"** Sasuke-Teme yelled as he spewed out a fire ball at me, it was medium sized about what I had expected after seeing him do it so many times in the past, just about the right size for a Genin.

I waited until it was close enough and then I grinned, **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

Hearing that make Sasuke look at me bug eyed but not as much as when he saw the size I produced, over five times the size of his and I was holding back a lot. My fire ball engulfed his and then shot at him with a vengeance, but I gave the Teme just enough time to jump out of the way before the fire ball hit the river letting off a pillar of steam.

The Uchiha was raging, I could almost hear his thoughts _'how dare this dope use one of my clans fire Jutsu'_ , and of course that's what he came out with

"Dope how dare you steal that Jutsu" he snapped, making me chuckle

I laughed, "Oh that's rich, an Uchiha getting angry over someone using one of their Jutsu, when they themselves are the biggest Jutsu thieving clan out there. Well they were, they're gone now just you and that dear sweet brother of yours left, too bad, so sad. Which reminds me I owe him a drink for that" I said with a grin.

Well I have to say that hit the mark better than I had thought possible, I swear it looked like the Teme had popped a blood vessel when he shot at me with his kunai drawn, "DOPE!"

I shook my head with glee as the Teme lunged for me, only to side step him as at the last possible moment and deliver a swift chop to the back of his neck dropping the Uchiha to the ground with a thud, out cold.

I yawned "and that is the match, I give him a pass but he needs to watch that temper a bit, his fire Jutsu is ok but he needs better control I saw way to much lost chakra there" I said with a shrug as I walked over to Kakashi as Sakura gaped for a moment before rushing over to her precious Sasuke-Kun.

Kakashi eye smiled to me, "so care to tell me where you picked up the Uchiha's **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)** , from, I know they had a method for fully destroying their old scrolls so you didn't pull it out of the trash"

I shrugged, "I learned it from watching Sasuke himself, he just loved showing off. It was his go to Jutsu in the academy, I saw it so many time I could run through the hand signs in my sleep, guess no one ever taught him to be discrete with his Jutsu, I'm surprized half the class didn't pick it up in the first week"

Kakashi sighed, "yes he could stand to learn a thing or two from you in that area, like how you used the smoke to conceal your **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone Jutsu)** , at the start, and then **Furea no Jutsu (flare Jutsu)** weak but effective when used in unison"

I nodded, "nicely spotted, except, for both those Jutsu I didn't used any hand signs, I've practiced them so much, I've mastered them both, along with **Kūki yashi no Jutsu (air palm Jutsu)** , and a few others I didn't show off" I informed like it was nothing.

Kakashi blinked, "you mean to tell me by the age of Sixteen you have mastered multiple Jutsu to the point of not needing hand signs to use them…" he eye smiled, "I'm impressed"

I rubbed the back of my head, "thanks I do train a lot, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and see Jiji, he called for me to meet him before the council meeting later today and I have a feeling we could be talking a while, and I have a date later today to get ready for"

"Ah I see, I was informed about the council meeting before hand, as last of the Hatake clan I have to attend too, so then mind if I join you, I have to report the test results anyway" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Sure, Imz-Chan, we're going, best to be discrete upon arrival, I want you to make a good impression when you meet Jiji" I smiled as I gave her a discreet order.

Imz-Chan nodded as she came over, "of course Naruto-Sama" she said as she began to shrink and changes form in a second she was no longer a beautiful girl, she was now a majestic black wolf, with deep brown eyes and white ring around her collar and belly and hind legs.

Seeing that little display shocked Kakashi and Sakura, well she passed out, _'going to have to work on that'_

I chuckled, "yep that was the face I had when I first saw to"

Kakashi then chuckled, "I take it Hokage-Sama never signed off on her being on the team did he, I doubt he even knows about her dose he"

I shook my head, "I figured we could get her signed up now, with you vouching for her after you saw her skills, she's my partner, like the Inuzuka and their Ninken (ninja dogs). So she technically joined the team when I did"

Kakashi nodded, "I suppose that is a good guess, but we'd better get it cleared just to have it on the books and get her registered as she has a human form, I take it that's why she is using your last name as her own"

I nodded again as I petted Imz-Chans head

"Right then, come on let's get going then, there will be a lot to talk about now" Kakashi said as we started walking off towards the Hokage tower.

I mentally summoned two shadow clones to take the Teme and his fangirl home.

* * *

 **Scene break**

I, Kakashi and Ikzumi in wolf form were walking down the streets of the village at a leisurely pace, Kakashi just smiled under his mask, "isn't the road of life fun Naruto"

I grinned back "yep, it's nice to slow down and enjoy the scenery", but I could feel the looks I was getting from people but I didn't let it get to me, "I just wish the scenery didn't give shitty looks back"

Kakashi sighed, "You'll only have to put up with it for so long Naruto. I just wish I had done something sooner"

I waved Kakashi off, "there was nothing you could have done, it's the hand I was given and I'm playing it for all its worth, no sense gripping about it" I said throwing my hands behind my head as we walked.

Ikzumi walked behind me getting fearful looks from the other villagers as we passed. I began hearing whispers about calling the shinobi to deal with the wolf in the village. Ikzumi quickly walked to my side, I sensed her fear and leaned down and rubbed her behind the ear, "it's alright Imz-Chan, I won't let them lay a finger on you, if they try I'll cut it off" I said with grinning smile making her relax a bit more.

As we walked the rounded a corner we ran across team eight.

Kakashi eye smiled at Kurenai, "good evening Kurenai, how's the new team going"

Kurenai is fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

 _'Ah Kurenai, if I recall correctly Anko-Chan said she's one of her best friends, nice to finally meet her'_

Kurenai smiled back "They're going well Kakashi, they just passed my Genin test so I'm treating them to lunch as a congratulations, what about yours, this is one of yours right"

"Yes this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Kurenai Yūhi" Kakashi introduced us with a grin. Which I read straight off, 'please don't piss her off'

I nodded to Kakashi telling him I got the message and bowed my head slightly to her, "nice to meet you Kurenai-san, it's a pleasure to meet the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha"

Kurenai smiled and bowed her head back "Well met Naruto, you've done your research, not many below Chūnin know of my title"

I smirked "I find it best to know my allies Kurenai-san", I then looked to Kiba, Hinata and Shino and smiled, "so you three passed your test also, looks like we're all officially Genin"

Kurenai looked shock for a minute and then looked to Kakashi, "you actually passed a team. Well that's a first"

Kakashi eye smiled, "oh come on I'm not that bad, it's just that it takes a lot to meet my standards"

Kurenai blinks at him, "you've failed the past twelve teams assigned to you, what changed this time?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Naruto brought along a surprize that caught me off guard"

At that Ikzumi stepped into view from behind me getting some responses from team eight and sensei.

Kurenai blinked a few times seeing the wolf and just said "wow"

Shino was as stoic as ever but did raise an eyebrow,

Hinata was shocked seeing the wolf but when Ikzumi sat down next to my side and I rubbed her behind the ears Hinata seems to relax a little.

Kiba on the other hand had his eyes bulging out of his sockets, "that's a freaking wolf"

I smiled, "yes Kiba thank you for stating the obvious, this is Ikzumi, my partner"

"How the hell do you have a freaking wolf following you around?" Kiba yelled pointing at me.

I shrugged dumbly and then grinned, "Ask your mother, she was the one who introduced us a year ago and recommended me to be Ikzumi's alpha, I just didn't think it wise to bring her around school given the fact that everyone would freak with a wolf in the room"

Then Kiba did something stupid. "Why the hell would my mother recommend you for an alpha, you're the dead last of our class, the weakest…"

At that Ikzumi growled at Kiba, making the boy flinch, and myself chuckle, "you more than anyone should know never insult an alpha in front of his loyal pack, it never ends well",

I looked to Imz-Chan, _'Imz-Chan, why don't you greet Hinata-Chan, she's the one in the middle, the one I mentioned in the past, just don't try to freak her out when you talk'_

Ikzumi looked to me and nodded, before walking over to a confused Hinata. Imz-Chan lowered her head to Hinata making her blink curiously.

I smiled, "she's greeting you Hinata-Chan, no need to worry, she won't, bite, go ahead Imz-Chan, say hello"

Much to everyone's shock beside Kakashi and my own Imz-Chan morphed into her human form kneeling to Hinata, "it is a pleasure to meet you Hinata-Sama. Naruto-Sama has spoken very highly of you"

Hinata-Chan blinked even more hearing her speak and then more at hearing I had mentioned her, but she quickly got back her senses, "I-it's very nice to meet you to Ikzumi-san"

Kurenai walked over to beside Kakashi as they talked, I listened in "she's no ordinary wolf is she",

Kakashi shook his head, "No I haven't heard all the details yet but she seems quite loyal to Naruto, and she can perform advanced Ninjutsu techniques, I felt one of her chakra enhanced kicks, she packs a punch"

Kiba blinked looking at Imz-Chan and then she shot him a glair and in the blink of an eye was face to face with him, sharpened claw at his jugular, "and you mutt, you ever insult Naruto-Sama again in my presence and it will be the last thing you ever do am I clear" she snarled making Kiba flinch

I sighed playfully, "Imz-Chan, you can't kill him…. well you could but that's beside the point. I don't need the grief from Tsume-Sama, should you kill her youngest, even if he is a disrespectful mutt that needs his ass kicked, but if he does insult me again, feel free to give him one, but no killing without permission ok"

Imz–Chan retracted her claws and stepped back still glaring at Kiba, "Hai Naruto-Sama" she said as she continued stepping backwards and morphed back into her wolf form by my side

Kakashi nervously chuckled and broke the tension, "well I think that's enough meet and greet, come on Naruto we'd better get going, not wise to keep the Hokage waiting"

"Hai Kakashi", I said and then started walking with him before calling back, to team eight "I'm looking forward to our date tonight Hinata-Chan, remember six o'clock I'll see you there"

Hinata jumped "H-Hai Naruto-kun" she said with a blush. Kurenai noticed this and raised an eyebrow and smiled seeing her reaction to Naruto as the boy walked off wolf and Kakashi by his side

 _'Hm, so that's Naruto Uzumaki, I can see why Anko has taken a liking to this one'_ she looked to Hinata and saw her blush and smiled, _'well Anko looks like you may have some competition when it comes to him after all, I'm not sure who to side with on this one'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

Kakashi and I stood outside the Hokage building I am all too familiar with it having visited so many times over the years I looked up and grinned and then looked to Imz-Chan.

 _'Imz-Chan, could you find somewhere to wait while me and Kakashi go in first, I don't think the receptionist or any wandering shinobi inside would take kindly to a wolf walking through the Hokage building, and seeing as you're not a registered citizen or shinobi it could cause an incident'_

 ** _'Hai, Naruto-Sama I will await your signal to enter'_** she responded before disappearing in a shunshin of black leaves.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and looked to me.

"she'll join us inside Jiji's office I though it wise to avoid people asking questions about her until she's registered, and we don't need the hostility" I said in a sigh, _'I'd like to avoid all if possible'_ I thought as Kakashi nodded and we began walking into the building.

* * *

 **Scene break**

We walked through to the reception area of the Hokage office and Kakashi asked if the Hokage was available, the result was the receptionist glaring at me with hated eyes and I just sighed before glairing back.

 _'always the same shit with this one when is Jiji going to fire you'_ , "are you going to answer or not civilian, we have shinobi matters to attend to so I suggest you answer before we enter anyway, and if it turns out he is busy with something important we'll just blame it on you anyway, so answer or not it's up to you" I snapped angrily having had enough of this shit over the years.

The girl glared back, "he's available, go in brat", I nodded with a smirk.

"Thank you. There was that so hard" I said getting in one last jab of my own and not giving her a chance to reply before walking in with Kakashi, as he was giving his own one eyed glair to the girl as we went.

We entered into the Jijis office and I smirked seeing three shadow clones behind the desk working away while the original was reading and smoking. _'well good to see Jiji relaxing for once not worrying about paperwork I should have told him that trick years ago would have saved me a few headaches'_

Seeing the two of us, he tried to hide Icha-Icha from our sight, "N-Naruto, K-Kakashi I didn't expect you till later!" he yelped in surprize straightening up, "I was just brushing up on old paper work" he said trying to play it off.

Kakashi and I chuckled and shared a look before we pulled out our own copies with smiles. "Don't worry Jiji we're all fans of Jiraiya's work here" I said with a big smile, Kakashi just eye smiled

Jiji blinked and looked to me, with his grandfather eyes "aren't you a little young for that type of book" he asked raising an eye brow

I shrugged, "what's that old saying for shinobi, old enough to kill, old enough to smoke, drink, gamble, Fuck, cuss and read ecchi books"

Sarutobi just sighed, giving up. "They start of so young these days".

I grinned putting my Icha-Icha away, "so Jiji, how many time you read it"

"First time, cursed paperwork has kept me from it, only just started this morning"

 _'Damn I really should have told him sooner keeping him away from this masterpiece so long is inhuman, yet another reason to hate the council'_ , "your welcome Jiji" I said with a smirk.

Sarutobi sighed and shook his head, "so what can I do for the two of you, I wasn't expecting you till four Naruto"

I smirked "I decided to come by early seeing as there were some favours I needed to ask you about and I figured our discussion was going to be a very, very, very, long one, now that I'm officially a Genin I can tell you everything I've been holding back so far, Kakashi just came along to tell you I passed" I gestured to Kakashi with a smirk

Sarutobi smiled "Well that's no shock" as he took a drag from his pipe and then looked to Kakashi, "so Kakashi is he as good as he said he is"

Kakashi took on a serious stance all business now, "Perhaps better Hokage-Sama, but perhaps we should clear the room before discussing anything further"

"Hai that would be wise" Sarutobi said as he waved his hand and the ANBU appeared and walked out "Ok, now let's hear it"

"He's better than he said he was, I don't even think he gave us an accurate gauging of his skills, in our last meeting. His speed was that of a Jōnin, his Taijutsu style I have never seen before, he used three Jutsu without hand signs and he even had a partner waiting in the shadows for the test, who was at least Chūnin level in strength" Kakashi said as he sounded impressed

Jiji blinked and looked to me, "well my boy you seem to have a lot of explaining to do, let's start with this partner of yours. Who are they?"

I nodded, "that's one of the favours I was wanting to ask about, I was hoping you'd allow her to join team seven as a shinobi of the leaf, as Kakashi said she's already Chūnin level, and I can vouch for her loyalty and dedication, as can clan head Tsume Inuzuka-Sama"

Jiji nodded with a grandfatherly smile, "I see, well I would like to meet them first before I sign off on anything, please have them…"

But before he could finish I grinned, _'Come on it Imz-Chan'_ and with that she appeared in the office in a swirl of black leaves in wolf form beside me, getting a blinking response from Jiji as she bowed her head respectfully.

I smiled "Jiji, meet Ikzumi, my partner" I said gesturing to her.

Jiji smiled and looked to Kakashi, "Kakashi when you said that they were Chūnin I assumed you meant they were human"

Kakashi eye smiled "I did Hokage-Sama, Naruto", he finished looking to me I nodded and looked to Imz-Chan.

"Imz-Chan, go ahead" I said aloud.

Imz-Chan nodded, and Jiji's eyes widened as she morphed into her human form and kneeled to the Hokage.

"It is an honour to meet you Hokage-Sama, I am Ikzumi Uzumaki, faithful servant to Naruto-Sama, and I respectfully request your permission to join the leaf village as a shinobi of the leaf" Imz-Chan stated respectfully still bowed.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

The elderly Hokage blinked a few times and then started to smile at the young girl, "well, this is certainly surprizing, I must say, I never expected to see such a sight, Ikzumi-Chan I would be honoured to have to as a shinobi of the leaf. If Naruto vouches for your character and Kakashi vouches for your skill I see no reason not to make it so, and given Kakashis evaluation I see no reason not to install you at the rank he gauged your skills at…" he went to continue but Ikzumi cut him off

"No Hokage-Sama, please install me at the same rank as Naruto-Sama, I could never be above my alpha" she pleaded and Sarutobi looked to Naruto confused

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

I smirked looking at his confusion, "it's a wolf Alpha thing Jiji" I then placed my hand on Imz-Chans shoulder, "it's alright Imz-Chan it's only a matter of time before I rise through the ranks give it a few months", I smiled, _'plus having you as a Chūnin may be handy from time to time until I am one'_

Imz-Chan nodded, "alright Naruto-Sama, if that is what you wish for me then I will, but I will not ever command you" I nodded with a smile

Jiji smiled, "very well I will get the paper work underway, you will be a Chūnin by days end, and assigned to work under Kakashi as his Chūnin assistant, but firstly something tells me from the way to two have been acting, that you've known each other a while, and I haven't seen you when I was using my crystal to watch over Naruto-Kun so where have you been?"

I smiled, _'time to start explaining'_ , "well she's been staying with a very good friend of mine, who I met a year or so before her. Seeing as she couldn't stay in my apartment and come to school with me, she stayed with her and used Henge to do daily activities and that's when we weren't training daily in the forest of death"

Sarutobis and Kakashi eyes bulges, "Naruto that place is dangerous, there's a reason its fences off and used only for Chūnin and Jōnin exams, the creatures and plants in there are deadly"

I just shrugged not seeing what the deal was, "didn't seem so dangerous to me, well compare to the village at least, I've been going in there for three years to train daily spending hours up to days in there training my body by fighting those so called deadly animals, leaving shadow clones to keep up the act. Compared to the hostility I used to get from those in the village the forest of death is peaceful and that's even with those damn spiders"

Sarutobi was at a loss for words here was a fifteen year old boy telling him that he found a forest filled with deadly man eating predators, spiders and other insects that range from the size of rat to the size of three horses was more peaceful that the village he grew up in, he truly didn't know what to say, as he bowed his head in grief, "I'm sorry Naruto"

"It's alright Jiji, had I not trained there I never would have met those that I now call friends and hold dear" I said with a smile

Sarutobi nodded and then Kakashi started to shake, "N-Naruto you wouldn't happen to mean A-Anko Mitarashi from the T&I division (Torture and Interrogation division) would you, she's the only one I can think who even venture into that forest, other than you"

I nodded, with a grin, _'I see Anko-Chan's reputation precedes her, just wait until they get a load of me with a knife',_ "yes but before we continue this conversation, Jiji please seal the room the rest of this conversation is need to know and I prefer it stay that way as its likely going to be breaking triple S rank secrets"

Jiji looked at me seriously and then nodded before forming a hand seal and nodding again as the shutters dropped and the light came on in the room as the door locked shut as it glowed signifying the room was completely secure, no one in or out, and no one listening in.

I nodded in thanks as I then sat down on the opposite sofa sitting forward. Kakashi stood behind Jiji while Imz-Chan took stood behind Me. We looked like two foreign leaders meeting with their respective aids in tow discussing matters of war and politics, which is just the kind of atmosphere I want.

I took a breath and exhaled in a sigh "right then, I suppose it's time I come clean about everything" I said as I looked across at my grandfather figure with a solemn look on my face, lifting the figurative mask I wear to hide my true self ever so slightly, as I watched both Kakashi and Jiji flinch seeing my stare, and that is the reason I wear it, to act normal, but who could be normal after my life.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

They flinched mainly because it was just so unlike the Naruto they had seen he was normally, he had always been so care free and fun loving, but from what they had seen and learned recently, they had never really seen the real Naruto, that was until now. But it was still so unnatural those cold eyes of his, no one so young should have those eyes, they were the eyes of someone who had seen a thousand hells and live through each of them all and came back for more, who went through all the shit the world had to give and then dish is back just as hard, and now they were about to find out just what the shit was, but then as soon as they had seen it, it was gone replaced by the mask that he always wore to hide what lay beneath, still serious but actually human.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

"Once again I will start from the beginning, but first know the decisions that I made that started all of this. That helped put me on the path to becoming who I now am, that helped me survive the life I have lead, I made with all the facts and truths at my disposal, and would not have done so otherwise. What I have done, I did because it was the right thing to do in order to set things right and to fix the wrongs that have been done" I stated with absolute steadfast certainty knowing everything I said and meant it, I would not have had it any other way.

My words may have been cold and unfeeling as I stated the facts I knew to be true and then took a breath before closing my eyes and released said breath, before raising my head and opening my eyes getting both Kakashi and Jiji to flinch again.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

His eyes snapped open, but they weren't the cerulean blue they normally were. No they were red with black silts making both Hokage and Kakashi flinch seeing them for that second before they faded away and back to blue.

"The facts I stated before. They were only partially the truth, though the majority of I said was true though I simply miss lead on some of the less important facts and one of the bigger ones", Naruto said as he sat back and crossed his arms, "the smaller ones being where I found out about who and what I am, and the larger one being how I became this strong, both have the same answer, I learned all from the fox sealed within me"

This statement made both Kakashi and Sarutobis eyes widened and they were about to speak when Naruto held up his hand to silence them.

"Firstly do not think I made the decision likely first I will tell you how this all came about and from there I will continue, Jiji do you remember my first year of the academy, six months in to be precise….."

* * *

 **Flash back Authors POV- Warning graphic content, do not read if you are easily offended**

 **Naruto age eleven**

The young Naruto was on his way home from another tedious day the academy, it had been his regular day where he had been ignored by his teachers and his peers alike, all except for those few that he would talk to the clan heirs of Nara, Akimichi and Aburame and tried to talk with the Hyūga, but every conversation was cut shorty the teacher yelling at Naruto to shut up which ultimately ended with him put on one side of the room or sent out of the remainder of the class to sit outside the door with a book on his head and told to pay attention, which ended with him falling asleep.

As he walked down the street, he didn't notice but slowly people started filtering out, until it was just him left in the street.

He looked around and noticed all the windows and doors were shut up even the shops that were open all day till late. He looked around and saw no one, he kept walking but then both ends of the street were blocked off by ten people on both ends.

He looked backwards and forwards as the ten started coming towards him, closing in on him from all sides, he knew what was coming as it had happened before but normally a mask wearing shinobi had always dropped in and stopped it, but that handed been happening the past two weeks and he realized he had to fend for himself.

He looked around and saw an ally way with a clear path, he quickly sprinted for it and made it half way before three people blocked the other end and started towards him. Naruto looked back and the other end was blocked as well, and now both sides were brandishing blunt weapons, pipes, bats clubs chains bricks, he started to hyperventilating he knew he was trapped and he knew what was coming but the only thing he could think was run, run and get away.

He took the only option he could he ran at the three on the far end the side that had the least people hoping to break through and get away, he slipped past the first and then the second and was about to make it past the kneeling third when he was met by a metal pipe to the side of the head sending the boy crashing to the wall, he tried to get away, his vision blurry.

But then felt a chain around his throat and then he was lifted off his feet, the chain was heavy linked so it allowed him to breath but it hurt like hell when he was lifted off the ground. he couldn't tell what was happing because of the blurry vision, but then he found himself hitting the ground hard after having his whole world flipped he realized one had caught him with a chain and then used it to pull him over head and slam him to the ground.

The next thing he felt was multiple heavy hard objects hitting him all over his body with sickening thuds and cracks as he cried out in pain from the blows, he tried to cover himself to shield himself from the blows but no sooner had he, that he felt an impact to his hands as his hands were shattered.

Then another crack to his lower back and then his legs, arms, ribcage another to the face and groin, as he cried out in agony his words were in audible from the screaming, until silence was brought over the area as the attack stopped, and he heard footsteps walking away.

He lay there in complete agony, unable to move, bones broken, body bruises and bleeding and then he felt it, the dreaded feeling and smell, the feeling of something wet slushing over him of and that unmistakable smell…..Oil.

The sound continued for a few seconds as he tried to pled for mercy but all that came out were small whimpers and gurgles as the oil entered his mouth making him choke on it, and then the sound of someone striking a match before the searing pain and the screams that followed as he was set ablaze, the incredible pain of him burring alive continued for another ten minutes before he stopped screaming as everything went black.

After the silence the last of the attackers filtered away and a masked shinobi in a white mask dropped to the ground and went through a few hand signs before dousing the boy in a spray of water from his palm to put out the blaze. The man walked up the boy who by now was nothing but a charred corpus, and smirked beneath his mask, but his eyes widened when he saw the charred corpse chest rise and fall and the faint sound of breathing, the boy was still alive, the shinobi cursed about damn civilians not knowing how to kill a demon right before he lifted the charred boy up and taking off to the hospital. Knowing if the boy died from after injuries he couldn't explain that away.

* * *

 **Two hours later Hokages office**

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk with paper work piled high all around him as he signed one sheet and stamped another and lifted more down from the pile and was about to continue the process when a cat masked ANBU appeared viva whirlwind of leaves and spoke

"Hokage-Sama, come quickly its Naruto he's been attacked"

Sarutobis eyes bulged, "What where is he? Where was the ANBU I had stationed on him to protect him in Kakashis stead?" he asked mind racing a mile a minute.

"He's at the hospital currently unresponsive, after being brought in by said ANBU, after being burnt to a shell by his attackers who still remain at large" the cat masked ANBU informed while clenching her fists in her own anger.

Sarutobi shook with rage as killing intent flooded off of him, he was furious. How could one of his ANBU have allowed this to happen, Ibiki was going to be having a new guest and get to the bottom of this very shortly.

Sarutobi nodded, "let's go Neko-san" he said as she nodded back as they both disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Sarutobi appeared in the hospital room doorway only to find the room in total disrepair windows broken or open to the worlds, filthy bed sheets dirty floors, mould on the ceilings and floors, broken equipment, and Naruto laying on the bed like he had just been dumped there and left.

The sight of Naruto was truly that of nightmares, limbs bent the wrong way, bones jutting in directions they shouldn't that would make anyone sick, his skin burnt black and red and looked like he has been melted, Sarutobi couldn't believe Naruto was still alive, if it wasn't for the fact he could see his chest wheezing he wouldn't have believed it.

Sarutobi was furious "Niko-Chan, take Naruto to a more suitable room while I go find a doctor to treat his injuries, don't let anyone into the room before I get there"

"Hai Hokage-Sama" she said as she walked over trying not to gad at the smell of burnt flesh.

* * *

 **Time skip 5 days later Naruto's inner mind scape**

Naruto felt sore, he felt like he had been beaten to a pulp and set on fire…..oh wait he had been, but now all he felt was water, he was in water, he opened his eyes and sat up to look around he found himself in a dark damp sewer corridor, he looked at himself and found himself sore but intact.

He stood up and made his way down the corridor coming to a wide open room and on the other side was a large double metal gate that stood at least seventy feet tall formed from large metal bars, and over the lock was a paper tag with the kanji for seal on it.

As Naruto approached the gate he could make out the shadow of a form inside and as he moved closer so did it, once they both were at the gate Narutos eyes widened upon realizing what he was looking at, a fifty foot tall orange fox with red slit eyes and nine tails

Naruto started to shake seeing it and he dropped on his ass and started to move back scared for his life, the fox seeing this decided to speak.

 **"You have nothing to fear from me Kit, unlike those bastards out there I wish you no harm"** the fox spoke making Naruto still.

"Y-y-you're t-the Kyūbi, the nine tailed fox that the Yondaime Hokage killed when it attacked the village" Naruto stuttered as he shook in fear.

 **"Yes well as you can see my death was clearly exaggerated"** the fox said as it lowered itself to the ground in a non-threatening manner, **"I mean you no harm kit, killing you would serve me little good"**

"W-where are we, last thing I remember was pain, I-I was burning, is this hell" he asked looking around

The fox chuckled, **"far from it kit, though I can see why you'd think that from the fact of what it looks like and the fact I'm here, but no this isn't hell, we're in your mind kit"**

"m-my, mind, but if we're in my mind why are you here" Naruto asked

 **"Not so dumb after all are you kit, I am here because all that nonsense, back when your ….Yondaime supposedly killed me, was a lie. You can't kill a mass of chakra like me, I just reform, no, he didn't kill me, he sealed me away, inside a new born infant…he sealed me inside of.."** the fox tried to explain but was cut off my a shaking Naruto

"Inside of me, he sealed you in me"

The fox nodded and the witness Naruto hold his head and start hyperventilating, "now it all makes sense, the names they called me, demon, filthy fox, demonic spawn, hells child, it all makes sense I'm the Kyūbi reincarnated I'm…"

 **"No you are not!"** the fox roared, **"I am the Kyūbi you are merely my prison, don't let those stupid bastards tell you otherwise you hear me!"**

"But you're in me, how can I not…" asked Naruto shaking again

 **"Kit, let me explain it to you simply, when you seal a kunai inside a scroll dose that scroll then become the kunai?"** the fox reasoned as simply as he could.

"…..no" Naruto said after a few seconds of thinking and then realizing.

 **"That's right, and the same is true for the two of us, I am merely contained inside you, you are not me"** the fox sighed.

Hearing that Naruto started to calm down, "but then why do they treat me like that"

The fox frowned, " **Because kit, they are afraid, ignorant fools who want someone to blame for the damage I caused, even though I wasn't in control of my own actions"**

"What do you mean", asked Naruto even more confused

 **"I take it you know what a Genjutsu is kit"** , Naruto nodded **, "well at the time of my so called attack I had just been pulled out of my previous container and placed under Genjutsu by the one who dragged me out when the seal was at its most weakest, who he was I don't know, but he had those hated red Sharingan eyes and he used them to control me and forced me to attack the village when your Hokage stopped me and sealed me inside of you"**

Naruto clenched his fists, "why"

The fox looked at him, **"why what?"**

Naruto shook with his hair covering his eyes "why did he do it, why did he seal you inside me, why me of all the orphans!" Naruto yelled looking up eyes brimming with tears.

 **"Because, and this is the most important thing kit, you weren't an orphan then, you were his son",**

"What", Naruto gasped thinking he didn't hear right

 **"You are the son of the fourth Hokage, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki",** the fox said letting the information sink in before continuing, **"your father sealed me inside of you for many reasons, one was that only an Uzumaki can be my container because of your already vast chakra supplies, two he could not ask another to give up a child to bear this responsibility when he had you, he was Hokage and would not force that pain on another, and thirdly, your mother was my container before you and my first was your clans head and wife to the first Hokage, Mito Uzumaki, so in short you were the only one left to take on the task of being my container, worsened by the attack I was forced to do, and so you have suffered under them because of….",**

"It's not your fault", Naruto interrupted getting a blinking reaction from the fox

 **"What!?"** Asked the confused fox.

"I said it's not your fault, you didn't attack the village yourself you were controlled, you are just as much a victim as I was", reasoned Naruto as he wiped his tears away

The fox sat there for a few seconds looking into the young boys eyes seeing no hatred in him, **"You're nothing like I expected. You know that. Most others would be cussing me out right now for being the cause of such a horrendous life and yet your aren't",**

Naruto looked down, "I don't have that many friends, and no one barely even says a kind word to me if any at all, this is probably the longest conversation I've had with anyone besides Jiji, so in truth I can't blame you because it simply isn't your place to be blamed for my suffering"

The fox closed his eyes and sighed, **"Say that again when I've shown you what happened that night"** he said as an oozing substance seeped out of the cage and touched Naruto when it did memories of that night flooded into him from the fox's point of view.

First from the restrictions of his seal inside his mother, and then when he was pulled out of the seal and set upon the village under Genjutsu and then when his father appeared and use a space time Ninjutsu to transport them outside the village where his mother used the last of her strength to chain and hold the fox as Minato began the sealing, and then the horror of both his mother and father being impaled by one of the foxes claws in order to stop him from killing the baby Naruto up , he heard his parents last words to him and then up until the point where he was sealed again.

Naruto gasped as the chakra disconnected and faded away and he lay on the ground panting coming to terms with what he had just witnessed and he closed his eyes as tears filled them witnessing all of that, but then he took a breath, "It isn't your place to be blamed for my suffering"

The foxes eyes went wide, **"How can you still say that after everything you just witnessed!? It's because of me, the village hates, you for being my container! It's because of me you had to endure all of their anger! It's because of me, you don't have your parents! How can you still say that!?"**

The blond boy looked up to the fox with a slight frown, "because I felt everything you felt that night, I felt your fear about not being in control of your own body, I felt your anger about being controlled and I felt your desperation about not wanting to be caged again, both my parents were moments away from dying. My mother from having you ripped out of her, a Jinchūriki can't survive without its bijū (tailed beast), and my father sealed his own fate by using that Jutsu to seal you in me, they were on deaths door and would not have survived past that hour. You just sped up the process. How can I possibly resent you for that, when I was just a babe at the time I was too young to even remember",

The fox's eye widened hearing the boys reasoning, he had be the cause for this boys pain and suffering for his entire life and he just forgave him like that, this boy was to kind. **"Thank you kit, thank you for not blaming me, I've pictured how this meeting of our would go and every time I figured you would curse and resent me for everything, and honestly I accepted that, but now I'm just at a loss for words, I never expected this"** , the fox said as it bowed it head for a few seconds more and then silence

"…..so what now", Naruto asked kind of getting bored

 **"What do you mean? What now?"** the fox asked with a raised eye brow

"I mean what happens now, do I just close my eyes and wake up in the real world", asked Naruto curiously

 **"normally yes that would be, but do you remember what happened before you came here"** , Naruto nodded with a grim face, **"well I am currently in the process of healing you with my chakra, your body will be as good as new by the time I'm done, but the damage is extensive so it will take quite some time sense I can't over load you with my chakra or I could kill you",**

"How much longer will it take", asked Naruto wanting to know how long he was going to be waiting here

 **"well technically in the real world its already been five days of my healing, and that why your hear now, I had to heal you this much just to get you here, and peering out of your seal I can see you're in a hospital room, it will still take a while yet to heal the rest of you",** explained the fox

"So what do I do till then", Naruto asked in a sigh

The fox smirked, **"well I was hoping you'd ask, I want to try and make it up to you for being the reason you've had a horrible life up till now",**

"How do you mean", asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow

 **"Kit, I'm offering to train you"** chuckled the fox

* * *

 **KAI: Flash back end**

 **Hokage office**

I took a deep breath and looked into the faces of Kakashi and the third Hokage as they let all that sink in what they had just been told, the fox had been a tool used by someone with a Sharingan to attack the village, at first it was unbelievable but hearing more and more made it believable no one knew how the Kyūbi got loose from Kushina that night especially with Minato guarding her and strengthening the seal, but when the fox had told them had made it all come together and the saw that it was the truth.

Kakashi just shook with anger remembering returning from his mission that very week and being told about what happened to Naruto, he had been needed to go on a mission of great urgency and so a replacement had been set up for him during this time but the bastard was just another 'fox hater' who had always left it till the last minute to pull Naruto out, he was happy to watch the man's execution after a month of harsh interrogation/torture with Ibiki.

* * *

 **Narutos POV**

I decided enough time had passed and started talking again, "After that I spent the time learning from Kurama"

"Kurama?" Jiji interrupted looking confused

I nodded "That's the Kyūbi name, I asked him it after the third day in training, I couldn't just go around calling him fox for the months I spent learning from him" I reasoned

"But Naruto you were only out two weeks" he asked now even more confused.

I shook my head "Time works differently in the mind Jiji, depending on how deep you go, those five days were actually five months Kurama spent healing me at the start, and then there were the next nine days Kurama healed the rest of me, they were nine months in my mind learning from Kurama"

"And what did the fox teach you" asked Kakashi getting his two bits in.

"What I should have been taught at the academy, Kurama had been watching and saw that I wasn't going to be taught properly at the academy. So he took it on himself to train me mentally and then afterwards physically after I woke up. He taught me the mental form of his own personal Taijutsu style, one that only he knows that's why you didn't recognize it Kakashi, it's called **_Raging Tails_** and its only known by me and Kurama, utilizing power, speed and unrelenting combo attacks to overwhelm most enemies. After I had the basic forms down he started teaching me chakra control because he said mine was abysmal and that I would need it if I wanted any hope to control my own massive chakra stores and then his on top" I said with a smirk

Jiji nodded, "I see, so he did this to make up for him being the cause of the villages hate towards you?"

I nodded "and it didn't stop after that he trained me for the next three and a half years I was in the academy. When I wasn't in class I was training with him as my drill instructor, training me like those at the academy would never do. And believe me he was a hard ass."

 **'And you were the pain in the ass of a student'** I mentally smirked hearing him gripe

"And why did you think it was necessary to keep this fact hidden till now" Jiji asked eye narrowed

"I told the other facts because in all honesty…. I was still sceptical on what to share, given that I didn't know who might have been listening and I was still partly a civilian, and had I came out with the fact that I had been trained by the Kyūbi no Kitsune (nine tailed fox), you might have called me a traitor straight off the bat and had me imprisoned or tried to at least, without giving me a chance to explain"

Jiji frowned at my words but nodded all the same, "Naruto, I can understand your scepticism and so I understand your reasoning behind withholding this information until you felt one hundred and ten percent safe, and you are now, as a full shinobi under my command you have nothing to fear, and now that I know all the facts, I agree with your decision to allow the fox to train you, you have nothing to worry about" he started smiling again which made me smile

"Thank you Jiji" I nodded

He nodded to me with a smile, "now tell us, how you know Anko Mitarashi?"

I grinned "That's simple also, I've known Anko-Chan since near the end of my second year in the academy, I met her a few months after I started training in the forest for death or as I call it my home away from home"

Both Hokage and Jōnin sweat dropped hearing a 15 year old call such a place that thinking the exact same thing, _'it's a male version of Anko'_

"So Naruto exactly what training did you do it the forest that made you so strong" Kakashi asked

Naruto smiled, "my favourite game, killing the ugly mother fucking spiders"

Both Sarutobi and Kakashi's eyes bulged once again, they both knew the spiders Naruto was talking about, the deeper regions of the forest were infested with them, the ranged from the size of rats to being as big as three horses and build like tanks, the bigger ones hides were so thick not even chakra enhanced kunai could pierce them, and Naruto made a game out of killing them, just what the hell did that fox teach him.

"Naruto once again do I have to tell you just how dangerous that is, those spiders have claimed the lives of many a shinobi, and you attack them willingly!" Sarutobi yelled in shock

I shrugged, "well technically no, they attacked me first and many times after. Eventually I just made a game out of killing them and used it as my main method of training now, see how many I can kill before I have to break off, currently my record stands at 167 in one hour" I stated proudly with a smile making both Hokage and Jōnin sweat dropped again.

 _'Kami help us when he gets older'_ both though as they straightened themselves out again.

"so Naruto why did you want this room sealed off when Anko was brought up surely you could have just said you met her while training and left it at that, or is there something more"

I narrowed my glair this is where shit gets serious, "There is a lot more, you remember that curse mark she once had"

The Hokages eyes narrowed at the mention of that mark, a mark that had been placed on Anko before she had been found after being taken away by his former apprentice that he had never been able to remove for study because it was so complex, but that had one day just up and vanished from her shoulder leaving the Hokage and Jiraiya baffled about how it had just vanished. His face said he knew all about it, causing Naruto to nod.

"Well I was the one that removed it" I stated openly

The Hokages eyes widened hearing that, "you removed it, why, how?"

I clenched my fists "why, Anko was my friend and still is, and that mark was causing her pain in ways that were both mental and physical, when I first found out about that damn fucking mark. I found Anko, my only friend, on the floor of her apartment writhing in agony because of that fucking thing and I could do nothing but sit and watch her suffer through it. It was ten days after that that I removed it after studying it in that time, I didn't care about removing it for study….. I wanted to just stop her suffering after that it was simple to do" I said remembering that night and the days following as I held in my anger.

"But how did you remove it" Jiji asked

I calmed myself before answering "The way any curse or seal is removed, at its base if not protected properly which that one wasn't, an injection of foreign chakra into its source to break it down and destroy it"

Jiji's eyes widened "Naruto that was extremely dangerous had it had the proper protections you could have killed Anko and…" his yelling was cut off by as intense wave of killing intent poured off the young blond like nothing the elderly Hokage had ever felt in his entire life

 **"DON'T LECTURE ME ON SEALS OLD MAN I KNOW MORE THAT YOU ON THAT SUBJECT ENTIRELY, OF COURSE I KNEW IT WAS RISKY BUT DON'T YOU DARE SUGGEST THAT FOR ONE MOMENT I RISKED THE LIFE OF SOMEONE I CARED ABOUT, I ANALYSED THAT SEAL AND I EVEN FOUND SOME OF THE RESEARCH NOTES THAT SNAKE HAD LEFT IN HIS LAB ABOUT IT THAT I HAD TAKEN AS MY OWN I FOUND IN THE LIBRARY IN THE LAB. I READ THAT HE HAD YET TO APPLY THE PROPER PROTECTIONS BEFORE HE LEFT THE VILLAGE. SO I KNEW IT WOULDN'T BE ON ANKOS' MARK, AND EVEN THEN I KNEW HOW PAINFUL IT WAS GOING TO BE FOR THE PAIR OF US DOING THE PROCEDURE, THE CHAKRA INJECTION AND EXTRACTION TO DESTROY THE MARK IS ONE OF THE MOST PAINFUL THINGS I HAVE WENT THROUGH IN MY LIFE BUT I WOULD BE DAMNED IF I WAS GOING TO LET MY FRIEND SUFFER IN THAT NIGHTMARE THAT HAD BEEN FORCED ONTO HER BY ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS THAT YOU WERE TO COWARDLY TO PUT DOWN!"** I yelled pissed off by all he had said how dare he I don't give a damn if he's the Hokage or the damn sage of the six paths, I would never put my friends through such pain.

The Hokage gulped under the massive pressure released I was releasing, Kakashi was on his hands and knees breaking out in a cold sweat at the pressure flooded the room.

Imz-Chan was unaffected as I wasn't targeting behind me, and placed he hand on my shoulder.

 ** _'Naruto-Sama please calm down I'm sure he meant no insult'_**

 **'She's right partner ease up'**

Slowly I did, letting the pressure dissipate and allowing Kakashi and Jiji to breathe again, had it not been for the barrier around the office the entire village would have just crapped itself thinking the Kyūbi was attacking again.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for that little outburst, but understand friends are something I have always had in short supply of and Anko is one of the few I consider to be one of my closest and irreplaceable friends, I would not have risked her life removing that seal unless I was entirely certain it had to go, which was made even more clear after Kurama examined the chakra at its core" I explained

Gaining back his stature Jiji calmed himself and looked at me with a new found respect and slight fear. "What do you mean?"

"When I extracted the chakra from inside the curse mark, Kurama was furious, the chakra was his, Orochimaru used his chakra to make that curse mark and had it remained on Anko much longer she wouldn't have survive past her twenty birthday, so in short your curiosity over that mark would have cost one of those close to me their life because you wanted to study it" I said in a slight snarl.

Sarutobi frowned at that and slouched in his chair with a frown realizing they could have cost a promising Jōnin their live over their curiosity, greater good be damned, he felt like shit now

"Naruto I'm sorry, I had no way of knowing, seals, sealing and curse marks were always your mothers and fathers areas of expertise, we relied on them for that so we were being cautious" he said with his eyes shadowed sadden at this news.

"I know, you couldn't have sealed it off because it was unstable and doing so would have risked locking Anko in constant pain, and you did it all for the sake of the village trying to figure out how it worked to fight against it should it be used against the village, it's because your reasons were just that I didn't decide to break my cover and come in here that very night I removed it and kick your ass all the way to snow country and back" I said with a raised eyebrow releasing a small amount of killing intent making Jiji gulp a little, I just smirked.

Sarutobi nodded understanding that Naruto had done the right thing to save his friend, but then something hit him and his eyes widened, "Orochimaru has access to the Kyūbi chakra, how!?"

I scowled "from what Kurama says it looks like he used all he was able to gather when he discovered Kurama den and extracted what he could from the atmosphere, and sense we haven't seen any more curse marks about the place I think we can assume he's all out"

Sarutobi nodded hoping that was the case but then Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto how is it you know so much about Fūinjutsu, didn't you say you learned what you could from books and you weren't very good at it, yet you were able to destroy a curse seal"

I nodded, "another think I left out on my little report, the ten days after I first found out about Ankos curse mark was when I learned everything I could about Fūinjutsu, utilizing my shadow clones I perfects my skills at using it while I used others to memorize every book the public and my own personal library had on the subject, while I spent nine of those days in a nine month training blitz with Kurama who replayed me every memory my mother had of watching my father study and learn sealing and everything, so in short I had all of my father's knowledge at my disposal as well as everything else when I mastered the art of Fūinjutsu, making me every bit as good as he was in its ways, knowledge wise at least, I'm nowhere near his practical skill level, and why I had no second thoughts about how to remove the curse mark from Anko"

Both Kakashi and Sarutobis eyes widen, "Naruto if you have that knowledge then does that mean you knew how to perform the Hiraishin while you were in the academy"

I shook his head, "I wish that Jutsu would have made like a lot easier, no my mother didn't know all of my father's techniques as he kept a that one to himself but now with the family home and clan scrolls in my possession I should have no problem learning it"

"You found them then" Jiji smiled

I nodded, "Yes this morning, right before I had an untimely visit from two of the councils esteemed elders, so I never got a chance to look properly but I intend to later"

Jiji sighed, obviously he knew who I was talking about. "I thought they would try something like that, they didn't try anything did they"

I shrugged and then snickered at the memory, "Ordered me to let them in, I told them where they could shove it, then the old crow tried to force her way in, and I gave her a reason not to try it again, don't worry I left her alive though she won't be using her right hand for much for a few weeks of treatment"

Jiji nodded "thank you for showing restraint last thing I need is an uproar in the council about you killing off one of its members"

I nodded, _'I'm just wondering how long it will be before I give up on reasoning and just slaughter the lot of them'_ , "now shall we get down to business about what you wanted to talk to me about when it comes to this council meeting, you want a list of stuff to fix don't you"

"yes, I plan to start cleaning up this village starting with all the problems the civilian council has caused I plan to move a lot of the power away from the civilian side and restore it to myself and the clan heads, things have gotten to lax out of war time" Jiji sighed

I nodded again, "that sounds like a good idea" I said as I took a scroll out of my pouch, "there's to many to talk about so I made a check list of them" I tossed it to Jiji and smirked, "start at the top and work your away down through the meeting, it will take a few months to get through, so just pick out the important ones, and I'll clear up the rest by the time I take that hat from you" I ended with a grinned, making Jiji smile as he put the scroll into his jacket

"Hopefully there won't be that many left by the time that comes to pass, now you said you had favours to ask at the beginning what they are" he smiled

I grinned "Don't worry Jiji I'm not going for your hat just yet, I'm giving it a few years yet, now about those favours…."


End file.
